Shugo chara! Can't let him go-TadAmu
by AmuXTadase
Summary: A normal day and suddenly a beta-chara, a normal charanani and suddenly something different...Amu's charanani's are suddenly different? A new enemy is going to appear? Will she drive Amu and Tadase away for each other?


**Shugo chara! Can't let him go-TadAmu**

**This is my first fan fiction so I hope you enjoy it! But first you need to know some thing to understand the story:**

**{I wrote ALOT of crappy, unusefull things here so I've deleted it :) }**

**After all chapters i do a translate 'cause I really like to do Japanese in Shugo chara-story's**

**I don't own any character or attacks they belong to Peach-Pit.**

**Some attacks and the new Transforms... and the story itself I made.**

**WARNING: This story is actually all about TadAmu (TadaseXAmu) ^.^**

* * *

Chapter 1  
Amulet Heart!?

Thursday

(This is important if you don't want to waste you're time by reading crappy things: SKIP THIS CHAPTER. There's no TadAmu in it.)

After school Amu go to the pool with Yaya and Rima. They where just playing when suddenly...

"USELESS!"

They look around but saw nothing.

Yaya: "Was that a beta-tama!?"

Rima: "Or maybe a beta-chara?"

Yaya: "DOES THAT CARE!?"

Amu: "For the first time in my life I agree with Yaya. But where is it?" (I've just started writing this story and I write THIS!?)

Some of the water look like it wanted to explode or something... and... IT JUMPED!? And it grabbed Miki, Su, Dia, Pepe and Kusukusu. Only Ran avoided the attack. But they saw nothing when the beta- ...uhm... water thingy has get back to the water.

Ran lookt at Amu and she knew she wanted to charanani but then something strange happened: both Ran and Amu's heart light up.

Amu: "Watashi no kokoro Anrokku!"

They didn't character transform in Amulet Heart but in a new Charanani: Heart Swimmer.

(The charanani look:

the same ponytail as Amulet Heart,

instead of a cap, pink dive-glasses,

and a dark-pink swim suit with a BIG heart on it.)

(only Yaya and Rima saw the charanani because nobody was in the pool we where because they where in a really undeep pool because of Yaya can't swim very good...xD)

Amu: "Ran what is this?"

Ran: "I have no idea... BUT FIGHT AMU-CHAN!"

But they ware suddenly traped by the water.

Yaya: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHATS GOING ON!?

Amu did her dive-glasses on and saw something really, REALLY big. It was black al over the water with a HUGE X on it.

Ran: "Amu-chan, it looks like it is only on top of the water... so maybe if we all trample the beta-water unwrap us."

Amu: "Good idea! Yaya, Rima trample very hard!"

Rima: "Nande?"

Amu: "Maybe it unwrap us if we trample"

And they al trample as hard as they can... and Ran was right the beta-water unwrap them but get a big wave and tried to hit them.

Amu: "Liquid Bubble!" (an attack) (all the beta-water was put together so Amu can talk to 'it')

Amu: "i don't really know why you attack us or why you put an X on yourself...i mean i'm no Rikka... But i know you don't have to put an X on yourself! Just do what you can do and everything is alright and friends ar always there for you to talk to so don't leave it in your heart but tell them.

Amu: "Negative heart: lock on! Open heart!

The big water blob form in a beta-tama and it healt. And the charas get free.

Heart Egg: "...Arigato..."

Yaya: "IT CAN TALK!?"

And the Heart Egg get back to her owner.

16:00

Amu: "Pff..." I'm so tired..."

Dia: "Arigato for saving us Amu."

Amu: "You don't have to thank me! I couln't let you in there right?"

Miki: "We know... but still Arigato."

Amu smiled.

Amu: "C'mon let's go down stairs"

Ran: "Un!"

-Translate-

Beta-tama= X-egg

Beta-chara= X-chara(cter)

Arigato= Thank you

Un= Okay/Yeah

Watashi no kokoro: Anrokku!= My heart: Unlock!

Charanani= Character transform

Nande?= Why?

* * *

Chapter 2  
Amulet Spade!?

Still Thursday

20.30

Amu: "*YAWN!* pfff i'm still tired...but nothing happened anymore

Miki: "No; the only thing you did for the rest of the day is watch movies with a bowl full of chips and a bowl full of popcorn...But I guess you'd like to do that every day"

Amu: "THATS NOT TRUE!"

Su: "Hihihi! don't fight you two, smile-desu!"

Ran: "Yeah!

Ran, Su, Dia (together): "Smile, smile Amu-chan, smile, smile Miki-chan! Yay!" (Miki...-chan? xD Since when!?)

Amu, Miki: "Hahahahahaha!"

Ran: "Shall we play dress up game?"

Miki: "Yes!" (she was really happy because she had the perfect outfit: a blue ball dress, a tiara with a jewelery spade insite and gloves with glitters.  
Oh and: BWAHAHA I'M BAD AT THIS. But please keep reading.)

Amu: "M-Miki you look like a princess... wait is that because of Kiseki? *grin like when you understand something they didn't wanted you to understand*

Miki: "N-NO!...Huh?"

Ran: "I sence something..."

Amu: "Nani? Beta-tama?"

Su: "Well i guess not-desu, it feel bigger a-and scarier than a beta-tama nor beta-chara-desu!"

Amu: "Ikimashou! Ran!"

Ran: "Character Chance; hop, step, JUMP!"

When Ran say that and Dia opened the window Amu flew away.

Amu: "Where is the beta-...thing?

Miki: "That way"

Miki pointed to a park where she saw something shining a for a few seconds.

Amu flew to it and it was right not very later Amu say Tadase fighting to a ghost-liking beta-tama.

Amu: "Tadase-kun? Do you know what that is?" she was landed next to Tadase.

Tadase: "I guess its just a beta-tama...but I'm wondering why it look like a ghost"

The beta-ghost tried to attacked Amu as a beam.

Tadase: "Amu-chan!"

He jumped before Amu and the beta-ghost hit him.

Tadase: "Arg!"

The beta-ghost get into Tadase and Platinum Royal became all black and an X appeart on his crown and he directly attacked Amu.

Amu: "Tadase!?"

Tadase (with a creepy voice x3): "Black decoration...!"

And with the dark version of White decoration Amu was almost attacked but avoided.

Amu: "Tadase snap out of it!"

But Tadase didn't hear it and just attack again.

Amu: "Tadase!"

She sounded really sad and scared.

Miki: "Amu-chan!"

And again Amu's and this time Miki's heart light up.

Amu: "Watashi no kokoro Anrokku!"

Amu, Miki: Charanani: Spade princess!

(Look: big ball dress with little spades on the underside, the same tiara as Miki had, the same gloves, blue diamond like shoes and a rod with a jewelery spade on top insite a circle)

Amu: "Miki was this because of the princess look?"

Miki: "I guess"

Amu wanted to attack but of cource she couldn't...

Amu: "I-I can't... I can't attack Tadase..."

she dropped her rod and fall on het knees on the grond.

Amu: "I just can't!"

Miki: "You don't have to attack him! Trust me!"

Amu grabbed her rod again and stoot up.

Amu: "Tadase I know you can snap out of it! You ar the one always save me and you always ar there for me! Thats why...I believe in you!

Amu twist the rod again and twist it straight in front of her she claps...through(?) the rod and when she opened her hands the rod grown into a big scepter.

Amu: "Negative heart; lock on!"

She put the rod into the ground and het heart starts to shine.

Amu: "Open heart!"

The X on Tadase's crown almost broke but Open heart scepter stopt and the X on Tadase's crown hadn't broke in 1000 parts... it was still 1 with fractures.

Amu: "No..."

Amu ran to Tadase and hugged him.

Amu: "Tadase...I know you can snap out of it...I know you can do it... 'cause...'cause...b-because I-I love you...!"

Amu cried a little but the tears changed into happiness tears when she feld Tadase was hugging her, too.

Tadase: "Amu-chan... I love you too..."

When Amu let him go she saw the ghost got out of Tadase.

beta-ghost: USELESS!

And when they have to fight again Rikka run the park in.

Rikka: "GOMEN! I'm late!"  
(OMG PERFECT TIMING RIKKA! x3)

Rikka was already charanini-ed into Pure Feelings.

Amu: "Rikka what is the beta-ghost saying!?"

(Of cource she knew Amu meant the big ghost-like beta-tama. -,-)

Rikka: "its saying that he don't know why its a ghost but he think that its becaus his owner is in coma and that he think he's in coma becaus of stress anyone at his school bully him 'cause he's the sortest and youngest. That's...That's really sad..." (OMG...I'm so UNBELIEVEBALY bad at those reasons...x3 Sorry...It just had to be a ghost but I don't knwo why)

beta-ghost: "USELESS!"

The beta-ghost attacked them but Tadase did Holly crown in front of them.

Amu: "I understand that it's hard to have not an owner that talks to you and see you... but now the reason why: if anyone bullying him then why you not come out your egg and help him!? YOU can chance everything! I get my shugo charas 'cause i asked for courage and look at me now! I know you can make the his life a lot better! As long as you... believe in yourself and in...others..."

When Amu said that she looked a little at Tadase.

Amu, Tadase: "Royal fontain" (a heal attack) (almost the same as Platinum Heart but it was silver and blue and shinier and more... uhm... fontain-like? xD  
By the way: dull name right? x3)

The beta-ghost chanced into a beta-egg and then a heart egg.

Heart egg: "...Arigato..."

Amu: "T-This one can talk too..."

The heart egg flew away. And Amu ran to Tadase and hugged him (AGAIN...).

Amu: "I'm glad you're back Tadase..."

Tadase: "Without you I never did it..."

Amu: "B-But without me you wasn't even attacked..."

Tadase smiled at Amu and his face inched closer to Amu's face...Tadase closed his eyes, while Amu was staring shocked at what he was going to do...and he did it...  
Tadase kissed Amu and after Amu had a huge blush on her face and widen her eyes she closed them as well.  
Forgot something? Oh yeah...Both hadn't noted that Rikka was still there...So when they stopped kissing...

Rikka: "N-N-N-N-Nani...!? WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?"

Both Tadase and Amu stant straight into the ground and where VERY red. Rikka and Amu's charas where watching with an open mouth...while Kiseki was about to kill Tadase.  
But then as if time had broke a stopwatch rinkle. x3

Rikka: "Oh...Eh...I've eh...I've gotta go..."

Rikka where holding the stopwatch and got away... with A LOT of questions in her head.

Amu: "U-Uhm...I-I th-think I g-go, too...B-Bye T-Tadase-kun..."

Tadase: "Bye"

After Amu waved to Tadase (while her hand shaked very much) she chara-changed and flew away.  
Tadase walked away after he had looked Amu flying away.

Kiseki: "WHAT HAVE YOU JUST DID!?"

Tadase didn't answer and only could smile.

Kiseki: "STOP SMILING."

Tadase (still smiling x3): "Why would I? I'm happy, so I'm smiling..."

Kiseki: "YOU'RE BOTH TO YOUNG."

Tadase (sti~ill smiling xD): "...Who says?..."

(OMG...Tadase is saying something very OOC now...How will Kiseki react? x3)

Kiseki: "Wait, what!?"

Tadase: "This was my only chance for a first kiss...As close as this I wouldn't come enymore...But I did it..."

Kiseki: "Sheesh...What happened to you..." -_-

A few minutes later at Amu's room

Amu: "...He really..."

Ran: "YUP!"

Amu: "...I can die from happyness..."

Ran, Miki, Su, Dia: "Hihihi!"

Su: "You're just sleepy-desu"

Amu: "Good night Ran, Miki, Su, Dia..."

Ran, Miki, Su, Dia: "Good night Amu-chan"

-translate-

Gomen= sorry

Nani?= What?

Watashi no kokoro Anrokku= My heart Unlock

Charanani= Character transform

-desu= thats just something Su always say on the end of a sentence, i don't know what it mean.

* * *

Chapter 3  
Rikka and Yaya i never forgive you for this...

Friday

Rikka was in the classroom reading a book... but wasn't really reading...

Rikka (muttering): "Why they kiss?, Why Amu say Tadase was 'back'?, Why...i didn't know they where a couple... I just thought Yaya-sempai was bullying them...Wait a sec! Maybe Yaya-sempai know it!" (Seriously?)

The bell ring and as fast as she can Rikka ran to the flower beds to water them and Yaya was already there. But Rikka was running FAR to hard...x3

Rikka: "YAYA-SEMPAI STOP ME!"

Rikka clashed to Yaya. xD

Yaya: "WHAAAH WHERE WAS THAT GOOD FOR!?"

Rikka: "GOMEN NASAI! But this is very important! I wanted to tell you:..."

Rikka tell the WHOLE story to Yaya but she didn't say anything because her mouth had fallen to the ground. But then...

Yaya: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

Meanwile Amu and Tadase where going to look at Yaya and Rikka and didn't hurry but that changed when both heard Yaya screaming.

Amu: "Rikka say you didn't tell Yaya...!?"

Rikka: "Huh?"

Amu and Tadase saw Yaya with her mouth open.

Tadase: "Oh no..."

Tadase looked embarressed at the ground because because he (and Amu, as well) knew what Yaya was going to do.

Yaya: "...A-Are you serious!?"

Amu: "U-uhm..."

Yaya: "SO IT IS SERIOUS!?"

Rikka: "...I-I uhm... gotta go!"

Rikka get away as fast as she can.

Amu: "Y-Yaya p-please d-don't t-tell a-anyone..."

Tadase: "P-Please promise it Yuiki-san..."

Yaya: "Uhm okay..."

Amu: "NO you must really promise it!"

Yaya (a little bit scared): "I promise I don't tell anyone about it"

After the flower beds had their water anyone get back to their classrooms.

Amu: "Tadase-kun do you think Yaya can keep this shut?"

Tadase: "I don't know..."

5 minutes later...xD

Yaya (thinking): I CAN'T JUST KEEP THIS SHUT IT'S KILLING MY HEAD!"

Yaya ran to her bffs and tell her ONLY that Tadase and Amu kissed but that they may not tell anyone. But it wasn't even need te tell 'cause Yamabuki Saaya already heard this.

Saaya (thinking): "WHAT!? Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! You...you gonna pay for this Hinamori Amu!"

(Jeez i hate Saaya -_- But as OOC as I make her, I hate her even more)

And when Tadase and Amu came insite the school they saw a poster, that Saaya had maked of cource and then you know what the text is don't you?

Amu (whispering): "So Yaya really can't keep this shut! She haven't did this but she probaly tolt somone..."

Tadase (whispering): "What are we going to do, then?"

Amu: "Well I'm going to kill Yaya and Rikka."

A very large group people saw the poster and laugh very hard. xD

Amu get the poster off the wall and say as Cool 'n Spicy:

Amu: "So you guys never learn stop with make posters with lies on it?"

But when she walk to her classroom she saw more of those porters. She and Tadase get them off every time, but every time there where some more. And when they walk into the class, anyone laughed at them but they just sit down on their places.

Someone: "Haha there is the perfect couple!"

Someone: "I guess they already had a DATE! hahaha" (And that's even true x3)

But then Nikaidou came in the classroom and it was suddenly silent. He hold one of those posters up.

Nikaidou: "So who make those posters?"

It was really a shock when Saaya put her hand up.

Saaya: "It was me"

Amu (thinking): Fine...now i have to kill 3 people!

Nikaidou: "Okay then you may stay here 1 hour and fix the bookcase"

Saaya: "Hai"

Nikaidou: "And i'll get away all those posters"

The next lunch break Amu looked in her drawer and saw a brief from Rikka:

_Come to the Royal garden._

_Rikka._

* * *

Chapter 4  
I thought it couldn't get worse...

It seems Tadase had the same brief and together they walk to the Royal garden (with a lot of stupit people said something stupit about them). Anyone was already there.

Amu: "Gomen, ar we late?"

Rikka: "No. Just sit down."

Rikka hold the poster up and say:

Rikka: "We HAVE to get all those posters away! NOW!"

Ran: "Didn't Nikaidou-sensei say he get them all away?"

Miki: "I guess he just get SOME of those posters away and then he take a nap...*sweatdrop*"

Su: "That really sound's like him-desu...*sweatdrop*"

Rikka: "Anyhow... Amu, Tadase you two do the lower floor,"

Amu, Tadase: "Hai"

...

Rikka: "Well? GO!"

Tadase: "Don't we have to wait till anyone get their task?"

Rikka: "NO JUST GO AND GET THE POSTERS AWAY, if you're done go to the second floor to help the others, NOW GO!"

Amu: "Ehm okay...?"

They get to the floor and get the poster a way. Meanwile...

Rikka: "Okay now they're gone i can tell you my plan..."

Yeah...I'm mean so now we go back to Amu and Tadase...

Amu: "Tadase are you done?"

Tadase: "Uhm I don't see any posters anymore so I guess we're done"

Amu: "Let's go to the second floor"

They get to the floor but saw no one.

Amu: "Hello? Yaya? Rima? Nagi? Rikka?"

Tadase: "There is no one here?"

But then accidently Amu fell over Tadase.

Amu: "Gomen nasai!"

Tadase: "No problem...why did you fall?"

Amu: "it felt like someone pushed me...?"

And then Tadase fell over Amu.

Amu: "Whats going on here!? Miki character chance with me please"

Miki: "Character charce; drew, draw, drawn!"

Someone tried to push Amu again but thanks to the Character chance Amu had a great eye for details...or for movements, she grabbed the arm wanted to push her and it was Yaya that tried to push her.

Amu: "Yaya!? Why you push us!?"

Yaya: "Gomen!"

And she just got away without awnser Amu's question. And Miki undid the character change

Tadase: "But how did she...?"

Amu: "Nani?"

Tadase: "Yuiki-san push us by the second and both time from another point"

Amu: "What do you mea-..."

And Amu where pushed again and this time she accidently kiss Tadase.

They fall on the ground and Amu did her hands before her mouth.

Amu: "GOMEN!"

Suddenly Rima and Nagihiko stand before them.

Amu: "Nande!?"

Then sudenly Rikka and Yaya walk trough the middel of where Nagihiko and Rima stand and say:

Rikka: "Mission complete!"

Tadase, Amu: "W-WHAT!?"

Rikka: "When you two where gone i tolt the others my mission: they didn't really believe my that you two had kiss so i tolt Nikaidou-sensei that he had to begin get away the poster from the top of the school and he did and -as easy as what- Yaya, Nagi and Rima had to push you two till you kiss each other!"

Rikka didn't saw Nikaidou was already getting the posters of the second floor away and he stant next to her.

Nikaidou: "So thats why i had to begin on the top!?"

Rikka was completely shocked. xD

Rikka: "Eh!? Uhm...Eh...uh..."

Amu and Tadase stoot up.

Amu: "Thats the stupidest plan ever! And you know if... 'it' happened accidently i guess it still doesn't care 'cause that can happen to anyone!"

Tadase: "Atleast anyone that have untrustable friends like you"

Amu: "Ikimashou Tadase-kun"

Tadase: "Hai"

They and Nikaidou get back to the class and as expected Anyone laugh at them.

Nikaidou: "Okay; now the first one that laugh or talk about this may join Yamabuki-san clean everything here!"

And not a second later anyone shut their mouths. xD

Amu: "W-Wow..."

after school

Amu and Tadase walk home when Yaya came.

Yaya: "GOMEN! TADASE, AMU-CHI FORGIVE ME!"

Amu: "... did you heard something Tadase-kun?"

Tadase: "I guess it was just the wind..."

*Ignorance...xD*

Yaya: "STOP IGNORING ME!"

Amu turned and looked at Yaya.

Amu: "So you still don't know how much you have humbles us!?"

Amu had some tears in her eyes.

Yaya: "I KNOW! And i'm sorry! I-i just know that i've did something terrible...'cause it was...very stupit to tell it someone after you tolt me to don't do that...and...AND THAT'S WHY I'M SORRY!"

Tadase and Amu looked really amazes that someone as Yaya said that.

Tadase: "Yuiki-san..."

Amu: "Y-Yaya...W-Well maybe I forgive you...a little..."

Tadase: "Me too..."

Yaya: "REALLY!? ARIGATOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tadase and Amu looked at each other and smiled.

Yaya: "Can I say it!?"

Amu: "Well... go ahead..."

Amu smiled at Yaya. Yaya first get a deep breath and then...

Yaya: "LOVEY-DOVEY! Bye Tadase bye Amu-chi!"

(BWAHAHAHA THIS IS TERRIBLE! xD I hope it's going to get better)

And Yaya ran to her home.

Amu: "I-Is there another girl like her?"

Tadase: "I guess...not"

Amu: "But talking about our classmates I guess they're going to forget this very fast"

(And indeed; i guess tomorrow anyone will think Amu is cool and any girl will love Tadase again xD)

They laughed for a while.

-translate-

Gomen nasai= i'm sorry

Ikimashou= Let's go

Hai= Yes

Un= Okay

Nani= What

Nande= Why

* * *

Chapter 5  
Amulet Clover!?

Monday

20:00

Amu: "Pfff... now i think about it; it was a long day on school..."

Miki: "Because you had to forgive Rikka too..."

Su: "Amu-chan can we please play dress-up game-desu?"

Amu: "I guess you found your perfect look?"

Su: "Yes-desu!" (BWAHAHAHA THIS IS SO STUPID xD But please keep reading)

Su dressed herself like a farmer: a dress with a pinafore, a white rag on her head and a apple pannier.

Su: "How does it look-desu?"

Amu: "It look so cute!"

Su: "Arigato-desu!... Amu-chan i sens a beta-monster again-desu..."

Amu: "Okay...Wait...beta-monster?"

Ran: "It's much easier is they have a name!"

Amu: "Anyhow...Ikimashou!"

Ran: "Character chance; hop, step, JUMP!

And they flew to the beta-monster and saw Rima, Rikka, Nagihiko and Tadase there.

Amu: "Su!"

Su: "Hai-desu!"

Amu: "Watashi no kokoro Anrokku!"

Amu, Su: "Charanani: Clover farmgirl"

(actually it's just the same as Su where dressed like, only Amu had pigtails and i didn't tell you what the shoes where like: ...just like Su's shoes always are like)

When they looked some closer at the beta-monster they saw it looked like a carrot...

Amu: "Ehm...Rikka why is this beta-monster a...carrot!?"

Rikka: "it said that it didn't like carrots but his parents always say he have to eat it or else he get no other food"

Amu: "What...? it's a not a big problem but it's mean if his parents give him no food if he don't eat it..."

beta-carrot: "I DON'T LIKE!" (something new to say for the beta-tamas and all those! :3)

The beta-carrot attacked Amu because she had maked his reason to put a X on his heart a shame...and because it's a beta-monster, 'beta-' things can't do enything else. xD

Amu: "Whoa!"

Su: "Than you're the same mean as his parends-desu!"

beta-carrot: "Useless?" (look that's a classic word!)

Su came out Amu (she's still character transformed).

Su: "Why you don't just eat your food!?"

Su looked REALLY angery now.

beta-carrot: "I DON'T LIKE!" (he really wanted to said this :3)

Amu: "Rima!"

Rima: "Tightrope danser!"

The beta-carrot was trapped by the ropes.

Tadase: "White decoration!"

Now it was trapped by the beam, as well.

Nagihiko: "Blaze shoot!"

Now the beta-carrot was dizzy by the smash.

Su get back into Amu.

Amu: "Apple rain!" (BWAHAHAHA) (Amu hold the apple pannier upside down and a 1000 apple-bombs fel down on the beta-carrot and he was even dizzier so he really can't do anything. (that where A LOT of attacks!)

Amu: "I know it's not fun to eat something you don't like but if you have to, you have to! Nothing to do... well there IS something to do! Come out your egg and give you owner the mood to talk to his parents and deal with them, but i know there ar a lot more of solutions! Negative heart; lock on! Open heart!

The beta-carrot chanced in a beta-tama and healed.

Heart egg: "...Arigato..."

Amu: "Can they suddenly all talk!?"

The heart egg flew away.

Rima, Rikka, Nagihiko, Tadase and Amu came together.

Nagihiko: "What do you mean with 'can they suddely all talk?'"

Amu: "The first time I saw a kind of a beta-monster it said 'Arigato' when I healed it and the second too"

Rima: "Strange..."

Tadase didn't even looked at Amu because they knew they can't do Anything 'lovey-dovey' now because there ar already enough problems now...But that was for nothing.

Amu: "Should we head back to our homes?"

Rima: "Don't you give each other a goodbye-kiss?"

Amu: "SHUT UP!"

Nagihiko: "Rima don't bully them"

Amu: "R-Ran...!"

Ran: "Character chance; hop, step, jump!"

Amu flew away.

-translate-

Charanani= Character transform

Watashi no kokoro Anrokku!= My heart unlock!

Arigato= Thank you

Ikimashou= Lets go

Beta-tama= X-egg

* * *

Chapter 7  
Amulet Diamond, you can do it Dia!

Tuesday

at school - Royal garden

Rikka: "Hikaru's egg still didn't move... what a pity..."

Hikaru: "Maybe he is shy?"

Yaya: "No that can't! 'cause it is your chara it's you would-be self: so do you want to be shy!?"

Miki: "But it can be shy! I am a little shy too but i guess Amu-chan don't wanna be shy"

Amu: "Nobody wanna be shy!"

Hikaru: "But then why you're not come out your egg?"

Hikaru touched the egg.

Tadase: "Maybe it wait for the best moment to come out?"

Hikaru: "Thats a stupit reason"

Tadase: "Ehm..."

Tadase was really shocked when Hikaru said this.

Hikaru: "I'm kidding, but it is an illogicality reason" (he still said this very, very cold)

Amu: "Yes; that's how we know Hikaru..."

after school

Rikka: "AMU-SEMPAI!"

Rikka clashed to Amu and both fell on the ground.

Amu: "Rikka watch out next time...nani?"

Rikka: "Do you think Hikaru's egg hatch soon?"

Amu: "Of cource! If he believe in it we'll believe in it too"

Rikka: "But i mean...do you think Hikaru's egg will turn into a beta-tama? He always act feelingless..."

Amu: "No i believe his would-be-self is nice and kind. Just believe in him and everything gonna be alright"

Rikka: "Oh...YOU'RE RIGHT! I'll believe in him!"

Amu's room

Amu: "Why Rikka didn't believe in Hikaru...?"

Dia: "I don't know but i do know that if Hikaru know she don't his egg maybe really turn into a beta-tama..."

Amu: "I believe in him i know his chara is the nicest boy in the world!"

Miki: "i thought you find Tadase the nicest boy in the world?"

Amu: "Ehm...i guess Hikaru's chara would be on second place then...

Ran: "And Iku-"

Amu: "SHUT UP!"

Ran, Miki, Su, Dia: "Hahahahahaha!"

Amu: "Know what...?"

Su: "Nani-desu?"

Amu: "It where always so silence here but now you girls ar here I never have a boring day..."

Dia: "Why did you thought about that?"

Amu: "Oh I just suddenly thought about it...I just always enjoy laughing with you four..."

Ran, Miki, Su, Dia: "Arigato(-desu)"

After some minutes

Ran: "Amu-chan beta-monster!"

Amu: "Un! Uhm Dia?

Dia: "No...not already..."

Amu: "it's okay I can charanani with Ran, Miki or Su too. Take as long as you want to search for it!"

Dia: "Un..."

Ran: "Character chance; hop, step, JUMP!"

Dia (thinking): I hope I've got enough time to find it...

* * *

Chapter 8  
The battle begins

Amu didn't fly very long and she saw Tadase.

Amu: "Tadase-kun!"

Tadase looked up and saw Amu.

Tadase: "Amu-chan!"

Amu: "Do you want a lift?"

Tadase: "If I may"

Amu grabbed Tadase's arms and fly some farder and saw Yaya, Nagihiko, Rikka and Rima. But Rima could not keep up.

Amu: "Tadase can i drop you here i guess Rima need it more"

Tadase: "Right"

Amu dropped Tadase next to the others.

Yaya: "Ooooooooh Amu gave Tadase a lift"

Am get red though she tried to ignore Yaya.

Amu: "Ehm...Do you want a lift Rima?"

Rima: "Pff...can i?...pff"

Amu: "Come on!"

Amu grabbed Rima's arms and picked up the pace of the others.

Nagihiko: "Rhythm where ar we going?"

Rhythm: "To that HUGE forest yo!" (xD)

Rima: "Amu look there!"

Amu: "We see a huge beta-monster there!"

Ran: "Maybe its the master of the beta-monsters!" (Wow Ran...CAN'T YOU SAY SOME ONTHER UNUSEFUL THINGS!?)

Tadase: "You two can better run or it would see you!"

Rima: "B-But really can't run as hard as you!"

Nagihiko: "There is a possibility"

Rima: "What?"

And when Amu put Rima down, they run to the forest...and Nagihiko hold Rima in his arms while Rima looked really annoyed. (Yeah, yeah i did some Rimahiko in my story but i don't really care about it)

Rima: "Can't someone else do this?"

Nagihiko: "I guess the girls can't hold you and i guess Amu don't want that Tadase hold you"

Amu: "SO NOW IT'S MY FAULT!?"

Rima: "Is it true?"

Amu: "Uhm...*blush VERY much*"

Ran: "Just run!"

And they all ran to the forest.

Yaya: "WHAAAAAAH IT'S SO SCARY!"

Amu: "Shhh Yaya!"

But its to late...

beta-monster-master: "USELESS!?"

Tadase: Watashi no kokoro:

Nagihiko: Watashi no kokoro:

Rima: Watashi no kokoro:

Yaya: Yaya no kokoro:

Rikka: Watashi no kokoro:

Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, Rikka: Anrokku!

Tadase: "Charanani: Platinum Royal!"

Nagihiko: "Charanani: Beat Jumber!"

Rima: "Charanani: Clown Drop!"

Yaya: "Charanani: Dear Baby!"

Rikka: "Charanani: Pure Feelings!

Amu: "Ran!

Ran: "HAI!"

Amu: "Watashi no kokoro: Anrokku!"

...Nothing happened...

Amu: "Huh? uhm... Miki! Watashi no kokoro: Anrokku!"

...Nothing happened...

Amu: "What!? Su! Watashi no kokoro: Anrokku!"

...Nothing happened...x3

Amu: "WHATS HAPPENING?!"

Tadase: "Amu-chan!"

Amu: "ARG!"

Amu is hit by the beta-monster-master and beaten up in the air. And when she fell down and was kinda frozen.

Tadase: "Amu-chan!"

Tadase jumped up to Amu, take her in his arms and did Holy crown before the beta-monster-master hit her again.

Amu: "...T-Tadase-kun...?"

Tadase: "Daijobu Amu-chan"

Tadase smiled at Amu...and kissed her forehead. (They where lucky that no one saw it x3) They get back on the ground.

Rima: "Tightrope Dancer!"

Rima wrapped the beta-monster-master so Amu got a little more time

Amu: "Dia!"

Dia: "But i can't..."

Rima: "I...can't hold it Anymore!"

Nagihiko, Yaya and Rikka helped her.

Amu: "Dia I know you can do it! I believe in you!"

Rikka: "I believe in you too!"

Tadase: "I believe in you too!"

Nagihiko: "I believe in you too!"

Rima: "I believe in you too!"

Yaya: "Yaya believe in you too!"

Amu: "We ALL believe in you! Not only we but I know Nadeshiko, Kukai, Kairi, Utau, Ikuto believe in you, too!"

Dia get her assurance back. x3

Amu: "Watashi no kokoro: Anrokku!"

Amu, Dia: "Charanani: Diamond Fairy!

(A short white dress,  
a yellow, glitter inner necklace, with yellow glitter diamonds in it,  
a crown made from yellow roses,  
yellow ballerinas,  
yellow, glitter, curled wings  
and a yellow glitter rod with a diamond inssite a glod star on top of it.  
Yellow, glitter everywhere! xD)

Amu: "Dia...I knew you could do it!"

Dia: "Lets heal the beta-monster"

Amu: "Un!"

Rima: "Amu i...we can't hold longer!"

Amu: "No need Anymore!"

Nagihiko: "Okay!"

Rima and Nagihiko let the rope go.

And as expected the beta-monster-master tried to attack Anyone.

Tadase: "Holy crown!"

beta-monster-master: USELESS!

Amu: "Rikka what is it saying?"

Rikka: "it saying he already hatched but he couldn't even say what he was! His owner only found him anoying and a stalker and one day he wished he would be gone and he turned back in his egg and then in an beta-tama and he was so long a beta-tama that he chanced in... well this he have no real form 'cause his owner find him nothing...

Amu: Thats so sad...

Amu fly up to talk to him but he attacked her again. Before Tadase wanted to jump up again to protect her...

Amu: "Star twinkle!" (with her rod she touch the beta-monster-master, its starts to shine and can't move Anymore)

Amu: "It's very hard and i understand but it's no reason to give up! tell him right in his face that he must shut his mouth and then tell him who you ar and that you're going to help him! I've come this far with help of my charas, my friends, my ... uhm... Anyhow... Anyone help me farder and you're the one have to help him farder!

Negative heart; lock on! Open heart!"

The beta-monster-master healt and then happen something unbelieveble...

Chapter 9  
The 4 mysterious eggs

Three familar looking heart eggs appeared: it where the three eggs Amu already healt.

The 3 heart eggs: "We guess you know who we ar?"

Amu: "You're the three eggs i healed the last days?

Egg 4 (Amu just healed it): "Indeed"

Egg 1 (Heart Swimmer healed it): "We have to say something very important"

Egg 3 (Clover farmgirl healed it): "You're the elect"

Egg 2 (Spade Princess healed it): "You're the one who have to heal the 'real' beta-...monsters you all called it right?"

Amu: "Wait 'real'!?"

Egg 2: "Yes where sorry to tell you but everything we tolt your friend Rikka was a lie..."

Egg 1: "We had to test you before the real came..."

Egg 3: "Now where sure you're the elect"

Amu: "B-But i didn't do it myself... I mean if no one was here i've never charanani in this..."

Egg 4: "It's not like you have to do it by your own"

Amu: "But what is the 'real'?"

Egg 1: "We may not tell you already but you find out soon"

Egg 2: "Now we have to leave but i guess you see us soon..."

The eggs flew away.

Yaya: "What was that!?"

Tadase: "You're the elect?"

Amu: "Well they say I was..."

Tadase looked at Amu that long...that it seems that he stared at her. (because she was the elect for him xD BWAHAHAHA! No sorry x3)

Yaya: "Oooooh Tadase is staring at Amu-chi..."

Tadase didn't look away this time...

Amu: "Eh? T-Tadase you embarres me..."

Tadase: "But i can't look away from a cute face like this"

Amu looked even more embarresed but she acually liked that Tadase said such nice things about her. She looked at her friends and they where looking at them but it seems that they where waiting for something...

Amu: "W-What ar you looking at...!?"

Yaya: "I guess we ar waiting for you to kiss..."

Tadase was also embarresed now.

Amu, Tadase: "WHAT!?"

Nagihiko: "I guess it's time to go. They want to kill us"

Anyone get away very fast, except Amu and Tadase.

Amu: "Nagi was right i wanna kill them..."

Tadase was smiling again.

Amu: "Y-You really like me right...?"

Tadase: "No i really love you"

Amu: "Eh...A-Arigato...I-I guess i have to g-"

Tadase toke her arm and kiss her...much longer than last time; about 5 seconds. And when the 5 seconds where done...

Amu: "T-T-Tadase-kun..."

Amu looked at Tadase and saw his (UNBELIEVEBALY CUTE) smile and she had to smile a little as well.

Amu: "I-I g-go n-now..."

Tadase: "Bye"

Tadase was smiling all the way back to his home (AGAIN).

Meanwhile by Amu...

Amu: "H-He did it again..."

Ran: "Yes he di~i~i~id!"

Miki: "You're going die from happyness right again?"

Amu: "Un..."

-translate-

Sempai= upperclassman

Nani?= What?

Daijobu= It's fine/ I'm fine

Charanani= Character transform

Arigato= Thank you

Un= okay/yeah

* * *

Chapter 9  
The day that everything can change

Wednesday

Amu: ARG! i still need an English song to sing with Utau tonight and i only have the refrain! Maybe i know it after school.

Rikka has plan a guardian meeting and where going to tell Amu.

Rikka: "AMUUUU-SEMPAIII!"

Amu: "Huh? whats'up Rikka?"

Rikka: "Pff...pff...come to the...pff...Royal Garden...and tell Tadase please...pff...'cause i...pff...can't breathe Anymore..."

Amu: "Uhm okay?"

Rikka ran to the Royal Garden.

Rikka: "I...pff... see you there!...pff..."

Amu where looking for Tadase and at last she found him, but then someone called him and Amu could hear it a little bit.

Tadase: "Hello who is this?"

Saaya (on phone): "With Saaya i ...uhm... wanted to tell you something..."

Tadase: "What is it?"

Saaya: "Uhm... i l-like you... and uhm do you want a date with me...?"

Tadase: "I'm very sorry but you know i'm with Amu and you're not really get along with her..."

Tadase tried to let it sound a bit funny but Saaya didn't get that he didn't try to be mean...

Saaya: "IS THIS FUNNY!? I just tolt i liked you and you say something like this!?"

Tadase: "I-I'm sorry Yamabuki-san"

Saaya: "NO! I make it out!"

Kiseki: "Eh was she ever WITH you then?" (BWAHAHA-no of cource not.)

Amu: "Poor Tadase...Wait a sec i know some song text!

Amu was completly in her mind and didn't see Tadase walked to her.

Tadase: "Amu-chan?"

Amu: "EH!? H-Hi! U-Uhm...Rikka tolt us to come to the Royal Garden!"

Tadase "Okay then should we go?"

Amu: "U-Un..."

And they get to the royal garden.

Rikka: "FINALY! You're here! why take it so long!?"

Yaya: "Maybe they where kissing somewhere..."

Amu: "NO WE WHEREN'T!"

Tadase: "Where sorry for being late"

Rikka: "Anyhow... I wanted to tell that i and Hikaru saw his egg move!"

Hikaru: "It's true I tell you"

Yaya: "CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

Hikaru: "Didn't i just tell you it was true?"

Amu was in her mind again.

Rima: "Amu isn't this inportant enough?"

Amu: "Huh? Uhm no it's very inportant! I... uhm... just didn't sleep enough!"

Tadase placed his hand on Amu's shoulder.

Tadase: "It's not good for you if you don't sleep enough"

Yaya: "Ooooooh Tadase is doing lovey-dovey to Amu-chi... AGAIN!"

Tadase: "Eh... Carry on Hiiragi-san!"

Tadase did his hand away very fast.

Rikka: "Er-em! As we say we saw it move and we think it's gonna hatch very soon!"

Hikaru: "I guess how my 'would-be self' look's like..."

Nagihiko: "Don't be afraid i know it whould be a nice boy"

Hikaru: "You think?"

Amu: "Of course! We all think... no we all know it!"

Hikaru: "Arigato..."

After school

Amu and Tadase walked to home together. And Tadase looked sad.

Amu: "Something wrong?"

Tadase: "Huh? Oh... no..."

Amu: "Oh... But you look a little sad... you know you can tell me every thing right?"

Tadase: "I know and thanks that you ar worried about me, but there's nothing"

Amu: "Oh okay..."

Amu knew that Tadase was sad about that it looked like Saaya hate him now. (Not that he REALLY care xD)

In Amu's room

18:00

Amu: YES! my song is done!

Ran, Miki, Su, Dia: "YAY!"

Amu: "But... i'm a little bid scared..."

Miki: "Why?"

Amu: "What if Tadase don't like the text?"

Dia: "Well the text is not really about him so you don't ar mean to him"

Amu: "Well... i guess you're right..."

Su: "Don't worry-desu, isn't your mom almost done with the diner-desu?"

Ran: "Yeah!"

Amu: "Ikimashou"

-translate-

Arigato= Thank you

Ikimashou= Let's go

* * *

Chapter 10  
Amu's moment

Back stage (at the concert)

Utau: "Ar you really gonna wear that?"

Amu wears just a normal white T-shirt, black short pants and black sneakers.

Amu: "I'm very sure i have to"

Utau: "Nande?"

Amu: "You'll find out soon"

Utau: "Uhm... okay?"

Yukari: "Amu ar you done? its your turn!"

Amu: "Un!"

Amu walked to the podium and looked to the bleathers.

Miki: "Amu-chan look! there is Tadase!"

Ran: "And there is Saaya... and she walk to Tadase..."

Amu: "Doesn't care..."

Saaya: "Hey Tadase!"

Tadase: "Yamabuki-san? I thought you hated me...?"

Saaya: "No i don't HATE you i was just angry!"

Kiseki: "Wow i guess she's the most complecated girl in the world..." (xD)

Amu stepped on the podium and the spots turned on.

* * *

-song-

results?search_query=you+belong+with+me

Listen to the song AND look to the lyrics

I DIDN'T sing it (of cource not xD) nor own the video! (i don't own any of the videos i used in this story)

A little tip: Ignore the word girlfriend in the sentence: 'You're on the phone with your girlfriend...' because Saaya never been Tadase's girlfriend ._. x3

* * *

Saaya: "WAS THAT ABOUT...!?"

Tadase: "Sumimasen"

Tadase ran to back stage but the body guards didn't let him pass.

Tadase: "Listen to me: i'm Amu's friend!" (yeah... 'friend' x3)

BG (body guard)1: "Yeah, yeah... and i'm the mayor of Tokyo... NOW GO AWAY KID!"

Amu just walked next to the body guards's.

Tadase: "Amu-chan!"

Amu: "Tadase-kun?"

When the body guard heared that Amu knew his name he let Amu's 'friend' pass. xD

Tadase: "Amu-chan...did you heard it when Saaya called me?

Amu: "Gomen..."

Tadase: "No i'm sorry that i didn't tolt you...and...it was very nice that you wrote a whole song about it"

Amu: "Well i had no text for the song so i really need every usefull text..."

Tadase smiled at Amu when suddely Saaya (who have a VIP card for everything...-_-) came.

Saaya: "WAS THAT ABOUT-!?"

Amu: "Ehm..."

Tadase: "Yes it was,"

Tadase went in front of Amu.

Tadase: "And for the sake of clarity: i've never liked you; you always think you're perfect but you're not...and i really don't gonna like you if you're mean to Amu!"

Saaya: "What...!? You...You gonna pay for this -too- Hinamori Amu!"

And Saaya ran off to her home without even heard the begin from Utau's song.

Amu: "Tadase-kun...Nande?...and why she said that i gonna pay for this 'too'?"

Tadase: "I wanted her to know i like you and no one else... and i really don't know why she said 'too'"

Amu: "Not that i'd do it like that...but why you didn't say that nice?"

Tadase: "At people like her -not listening, people that always want where they ask for- you can't be nice at...she'll never give up..."

Amu: "Oh... ikimashou? i think Utau's song is already started"

Tadase (who sounded a lot happier): "Un"

And without thinking about this Anymore they listened and watched all songs of Utau, meanwhile...

in Saaya's room

Saaya: "ARG! I hate you Hinamori Amu! But i'll get my revenge...you'll see..." (So to WHO is she actually talking too...?)

And with that her shugo chara has born...

Saaya: "What's this!?"

She looked at the whole pink egg with a broken heart on it and then...

Saaya: "Is it hatching!?"

Saaya's shugo chara: "Hello my name is Gloria i'm your shugo chara: I'm here to help you with everything you want!"

(Her look:

Hair: a crulled ponytail, rouge hair color

Dress: a pink ball dress with dark-pink ribbons on the undersite

Gloves: white gloves

Shoes: pink high heels

Extra's: A pink glitter mask

Language/accents: VERY snooty)

Saaya: "With EVERYTHING?"

Gloria: "You want revenge right?"

Saaya: "I want my boyfriend back!"

Gloria: "Ehm don't be stupit now please: i've been insite your heart from when you where born and i saw that since you like him Tadase NEVER been your boyfriend!"

Saaya: "THEN I WANT HIM AS MY BOYFRIEND!"

Gloria: "Polite!"

Saaya: "Gomen"

Gloria: "Okay then we make a plan..."

* * *

Chapter 11  
A 'special' package

at Tadase's

Tadase was just reeding a book when...

RING RING!

The bell ring and Tadase walked to the door.

Mailman: "A packege for Hotori Tadase"

Tadase: "That's me"

And the mailman gave Tadase the packege and get to the next houses.

Kiseki: "What's insite it?"

Tadase: "We find out now"

And Tadase opened the packege and looked crucial.

Tadase: "This...can't be!"

Kiseki didn't saw what it was till Tadase hold the rope up where...  
Dumpty Key hang on.

Kiseki: "Wait what!?"

Tadase: "There is a letter insite too..."

_Hi kiddy king_

_You're asking yourself now 'Why is he giving me Dumpty Key!?'_

_The reason is easy:_

_I think You need to unlock her heart._

_Ikuto._

Tadase where holding the letter tightly because of the text instite it.

Kiseki: "Fine...another strange thing..."

Tadase: "This...This isn't strange...this is wonderful!"

Kiseki: "Nande?"

Tadase: "I always was scared since the day Ikuto-nii-san kissed Amu on her cheek...'cause...i...i just don't like that another boy like her..."

He looked a bit embaressed 'cause he never think about things like that...Things that are kinda OOC for his sake.

Kiseki: "But what ar we gonna do with Dumpty Key?"

Tadase: "Well Ikuto-nii-san send it to me so i think...he want me to keep it...I have to tell Amu soon"

-translate-

Sempai= Upperclassman

Un= Okay/Yeah

Sumimasen= Excuse me

Arigato= Thank you

Ikimashou= Lets go

Gomen= Sorry

Nande?= Why?

Onii-san (Ikuto-nii-san)= I think that's something you say to your big brother...?

* * *

Chapter 12  
The new enemy appareared

Thursday

at school-geography

Amu (whispering): "...This is so boring...i'm almost sleeping..."

Dia: "I think that if Tadase whould ask a date with you, you'll be up in no time! Hihi!"

Amu: "Wait what!?"

Dia: "Hihihi" (sorry this is a very stupid part)

after school

Amu walked home and Tadase saw her.

Tadase: "Hey Amu-chan! Ar you going to do something today?"

Amu: "EH!? Uhm... no i didn't plan something..."

Tadase: "Want you to do something with me?"

Amu: "Eh...Yes! I'd like to"

Tadase: "Okay then can i see you at 4 o' clock?

Amu: "O-Okay"

Tadase: "I see you then!"

Amu: "Bye!"

He get to his house.

Amu: "Okay Dia tell me: since when can you look in the future!?"

Dia: "Since never. Tadase just tolt me"

Amu: "Oh..."

Su: "THIS IS THE MOMENT AMU-CHAN-DESU!" (this is also a stupid part but i felt like writing it)

Amu: "Eh nani?"

Su: "Remember White day? Tadase gave you cookies but you actually hadn't enything on Valantines day"

Amu: "So?"

Su: "You had nothing for him then but you can do that now-desu!"

Amu: "Isn't it a little pathetic to reamember that for some -i don't know- 2 months?"

Su: "NO, THATS WHAT YOU CALL LOVE-DESU!"

Amu: "Okay, okay!"

back at Amu's house

Amu: "Mom can i bake some cookies?"

Amu's mom: "Sure. Nande?"

Amu: "Uhm... no reason!"

Amu's mom: "You wanna bake them for Tadase right?"

Amu: "Uhm... Maybe..."

Amu's mom: "If i'm you i should hurry 'cause your father is back in 1 hour!"

Amu: "'Kay"

Amu was very happy her mother understand her, while her father...xD

Su: "Do you want to character chance with me Amu-chan-desu?"

Amu (whispering): "I want to do it myself this time okay?"

Su: "Oh our Amu-chan grown so fast-desu!"

Miki: "Where just here for 2 years Su..."

Su: "You're right-desu..."

after a half hour (or something i don't know how long it takes to bake cookies xD)

Amu's mom was upstairs and Amu was alone with her charas so she didn't need to whisper Anymore.

Amu: "Yatta!"

Su: "So you didn't need my help at all-desu"

Amu: "Well...I need your help now 'cause you know i'm terible in gift-wrap..." (BWAHAHA STUPIDEST PART EVER)

Su: "Yay-desu!"

15.50

Dia: "Amu-chan you have to dress up too right?"

Amu: "I FORGOT!"

Amu ran upstairs and just toke the first look on she liked.

Amu: "How do you think it is?"

She asked to her mom.

Amu's mom: "I think it's fine!"

Amu: "Can it be a little more specifically?"

Amu's mom: "I think you'll find out what Tadase think if you go now..."

Amu: "IS IT FOUR O'CLOCK!?"

Amu's mom: "Its 3 minutes before yes"

Amu: "Bye mom!"

Amu toke the cookies and ran to Tadase's. Amu rang the bell.

Tadase: "I'm comming!"

Amu: "Hi Tadase-kun"

Tadase: "Hi Amu-chan come in!"

Amu came in and put the cookies on a table Tadase looked at them but didn't see that there where cookies insite because of the wrapping paper.

Tadase: "Can you come to my room?"

Amu: "Sure"

Amu toke the cookies because she wanted to give him them.

in Tadase's room

Amu: "I-I've maked something for you..."

Amu give Tadase the cookies and Tadase unwrap them.

Tadase: "Arigato"

He smiled at Amu.

Amu: "I had nothing for you on valentine so... and can you eat one now?"

Tadase: "Sure"

He ate one cookie and get a suspicious look.

Amu: "And?"

Tadase: "There... vanilla flavoured...You remember i liked it?"

Amu: "Of course!"

Tadase: "Could i ask something randomly?"

Amu: "U-Un"

Tadase: "What is you favorite flavour? Like icecream flavour or something like that..."

Amu: "Uhm...I think strawberry will be fine"

Tadase laughed a bid.

Amu: "N-Nani?"

Tadase: "I'm sorry i just thought that was the reason of you haircolor"

Amu: "Very funny..."

She blushed but laughed too.

Amu: "But what did you wanted me to know?"

Tadase: "Well..."

He looked at the box he did Dumpty Key in when suddenly...

CRASH!

Something or someone bumpet into the street...

Amu: "What was that...!?"

Tadase: "We have to take a look!"

Amu ran to the door while Tadase toke Dumptey Key for if he need it and they saw something unbelievable: a girl in a pink balldress with a pink mask and a pink tophat stand there waiting for them...

?: "So you came out your house at last..."

Tadase: "Who ar you...!?"

?: "You can call me... Gorgeous Masquerade..."

Amu: "Why you bumped into the street!?"

Gorgeous Masquerade: "To take him with me!"

She get Tadase's arm and fly off somewhere...

Chapter 13  
Find him

Amu: "Where is she!? -more inportant- Where is Tadase!?"

Ran: "Character chance: hop, step, JUMP!

Amu: "Where could he be...?"

Dia: "If you follow your heart and love for him you'll find him..."

Miki: "Ran translate it for us please..."

Ran: "Go by your instincts!"

Amu: "Dia did you really said that?"

Dia: "Hai"

Amu: "Wow...Ikimashou!"

Amu tried to feel where he was meanwhile...

Tadase: "Where and why did you take me!?"

Tadase was wrapped by a rope and couldn't see who the girl was because of her mask and tophad.

Gorgeous Masquerade: "I just wanna take you from your girlfriend..."

Tadase: "Why!? And how you know she's my girlfriend!?"

Gorgeous Masquerade: "For the second question: I've follow you for a long time... and for the first question: I won't give an awnser on it!"

Tadase (thinking): Amu-chan i know you can find me!

Amu: "I-I think i know where he is!"

Amu and her charas flew to a abandown house and undid the character chance.

Su: "S-So you think he's in here-desu?"

Amu: "We find out soon... lets head insite!"

Ran, Miki, Su, Dia: "Un!"

They ran to the top of the tower where she saw Gorgeous Masquerade and Tadase.

Tadase: "Amu-chan!"

Gorgeous Masquerade: "ARG you again!?"

Gorgeous Masquerade did a attack at Amu.

Gorgeous Masquerade: "Gorgeous Beam!" (just a big -PINK- beam -_-)

Amu avoided the attack.

Amu: "Why ar you doing this!?"

Gorgeous Masquerade: "I don't need to explain you!"

Amu: "Miki!"

Miki: "Un!"

Amu: "Watashi no kokoro: Anrokku"

Amu, Miki: "Charanani Spade Princess!"

Gorgeous Masquerade: "Nani!?"

Amu: "Didn't hope for this?"

Gorgeous Masquerade: "Gorgeous Beam!"

Amu: "Spade Shield!" (just a shield in the form of a spade...)

Amu: "Royal circle! (a big blue and silver blast, it was the same attack Amu couldn't do at Tadase -chapter 2-)

Gorgeous Masquerade avoided it but was hitted a little...and it doesn't see like she was a real action person...

Gorgeous Masquerade: "Oh nooo! my beautyfull dress is dirty! I'll come back and next time i defeat you Hinamori Amu!"

Gorgeous Masquerade flew off somewhere and Amu freed Tadase.

Tadase: "Arigato"

Amu: "No thanks...How did she know my name? -she even knew my lastname"

Tadase: "One thing is obvious: she don't want me to be with you..."

Tadase toke Amu's hand.

Tadase: "But i'll stay with you Anyway"

Amu smiled.

Amu: "Arigato but i don't want you in danger..."

Tadase: "But i know you'll save me if this will happen again and if it happen to you i'll save you"

They walked to the enter of the tower.

Amu: "Do you know how late it is?"

Tadase looked at his watch.

Tadase: "It's 5 o' clock"

Amu: "Oh gomen i have to go. Bye!"

Tadase: "Bye"

She walked away waving at Tadase.

Kiseki: "You didn't tolt her about Dumpty Key at all"

Tadase: "No problem...something tell me that i gonna need it"

at Tadase's room

Tadase: "Kiseki is everything locked?"

Kiseki: "Hai"

Tadase sat down on his bed and lokked at the floor.

Kiseki: "Something wrong Tadase?"

Tadase: "No i just hope Amu lock her windows too because Gorgeous Masquerade can attack her too..."

Kiseki: "I think that Gorgeous Masquerade girl have to sleep too right?"

Tadase: "You're right but...I just text it to Amu"

**Chat with Amu**

**Tadase: Amu I think you'll beter lock your windows...**

And not 10 seconds after he text this Amu text something back.

**Amu: I already did but thanks that you're worried about me :)**

**Tadase: I see you tomorrow, goodnight**

**Amu: Good night**

(yeah don't know why I did that xD)

-translate-

Watashi no kokoro: Anrokku= My heart Unlock

Charanani= Character Transform

Arigato= Thank you

Gomen= Sorry

Hai= Yes

* * *

Chapter 14  
We need a plan

next day (Friday) at school-geography

Amu: "Pff...geography again...

Rima: "What's wrong with that?"

Amu: "Ehm...It's-it's just so boring and..."

Rima: "Nani?"

Amu: "Eh nan demonai"

lunch break

Amu walked in the school park with Yaya. And Tadase saw her.

Tadase: "Hi Amu-chan!"

Amu: "Hey!"

Tadase (whispering): "Can i talk to you alone?"

Yaya: "Oooooooh! lovey-dovey again right?"

Tadase did his hands befour his face.

Tadase: "Its not that big deal!"

Yaya: "Of course it isn't..."

Amu: "Stop it Yaya!"

And Tadase and Amu walked to somewhere they knew no one was.

Amu: "What did you wanted to talk about?"

Tadase: "I want to ask or you can come to my house to investigate who Gorgeous Masquerade is"

Amu: "Sure! But even if we know how she look like how big is the chance that we know her?"

Tadase: "Not big... but it's worth it"

Amu: "Okay... and accualy i really want to know who she is"

The school bel ring.

Tadase: "Oh we have to go to the classroom"

Amu: "Ikimashou!"

after school

Amu: "I-I-Is i-i-it o-o-okay i-i-if i-i-i g-g-go t-t-to T-T-Tadase's...?"

Amu's dad (now you know why Amu stutters): "Eh...NO!"

Amu: "W-Why not!?"

Amu was very lucky because her mother came home on that moment.

Amu's mom: "What's going on here?"

Amu: "Dad say i mayn't go to Tadase's"

Amu's mom: "Why do you have to go to him then?"

Amu: "Eh...Homework!"

Amu's mom: "Alright"

Amu's dad: "WHAT!?"

Amu's mom (scary-voice): "Is that a problem...?"

Amu's dad: "N-No it isn't!"

Amu: "Eh...bye!"

at Tadase's

Amu knocked on the door and Tadase came.

Tadase: "Hi Amu-chan come in"

Amu: "Okay!"

in Tadase's room

Amu: "So what ar we gonna do?"

Tadase: "We can think about how she can look like when she isn't character transformed"

Amu: "Okay..."

They where thinking for a few seconds and then...

Amu: "I remember she had rouge hair color"

Tadase: "And she hated us...together..."

Amu: "I think i know who it can be..."

Tadase: "Who?"

Amu: "Saaya...'cause she hate me and hate me more 'cause you like me and she have rouge hair color too..." (URG...I write the stupidest things)

Tadase: "And she know your name and your lastname..."

Amu: "Do you think she got a shugo chara?"

Miki: "She must have a shugo chara, without one she can't charanani right?"

Amu: "Okay we know who it can be..."

Dia: "But what now?"

Tadase: "We can't do Anything without a plan so we have to make one"

Amu: "Hm..."

Su: "Why can't we just ask her-desu?"

Amu: "Do you think she say anything if we ask her if she've got a chara?"

Tadase: "Or if we ask her if she was the one who attacked us?"

Su: "Gomen-desu..."

Ran: "It's not a bad plan...but if i was you i would use that as plan B" (thinking): Or as plan Z...

Su: "Okay-desu..."

Ran: "What if we try to get her mask off the next time we see her?"

Tadase: "We can try to do that but it will be very difficult..."

Without anyone say something they where thinking for a half hour when...

Amu: "Oh i have to go"

Tadase: "I'll make a plan and when i'm done i'll text you and you're always welkom here"

Amu: "Arigato, bye"

Tadase: "Bye"

* * *

-translate-

Nan demonai= Nothing

Arigato= Thank you

* * *

Chapter 15  
Hide the true - and they'll find out...or not?

back at Amu's

17:45

Amu's mom: "Hi dear ar you done with the homework?"

Amu: "Yes"

Amu's dad: "You wheren't doing homework...i looked in your room AND YOU HOMEWORK WAS STILL THERE!"

Amu: "I CAN EXPLAIN!"

Amu's mom: "Is it strange that she lie to you if you're always say no to Amu's boyfriend!?"

Amu's dad: "WHAT!? SO THEY HAD A DATE!?"

Amu: "Ehm...I go to my room!"

Amu ran as fast as she can to her room and locked the door.

Amu: "Pff...Why is dad always so stressed if i go to Tadase...?

Amu's dad: "Amu can i come in?"

Amu: "Only if you don't flip out"

Amu's dad: "I promise i won't"

Amu: "Okay"

Amu unlock the door and her father came in.

Amu: "Why ar you always so stressed if I -"

Amu's dad: "Because i love you and i don't want that someone break your heart..."

Amu: "So you think Tadase gonna break my heart!?"

Amu's dad: "No...actualy... i trust him but i'm still worried..."

Amu: "If you just let me go to Tadase if i want, i'll stay more at home... but tomorow isn't a good day to stay here..."

Amu's dad: "Why?"

Amu: "Ehm...i know your gonna freak out if i say why..."

Amu's dad: "Why!?"

Amu: "Ehm...I...I said to him that i come back tomorow..."

Amu's dad: "WHY!?"

Amu: "You broke your promise: you're freaking out so i don't tell you"

Ran: "Great Amu-chan, keep cool!"

Amu's dad: "N-No i'm not freaking out JUST TELL ME!"

Amu: "No."

Amu's dad: "PLEASE, PLEASE!"

Amu: "I said no"

Miki: "Ehm...Who was the adult again?"

Amu's mom: "Dinner is done!"

Amu: "I'm comming!"

She ran down stairs and her father waited some seconds and then he get downstairs too.

Su: "Will Amu's dad be alright if Amu go to Tadase tomorow-desu...?"

Dia: "Daijobu, Su"

Ran: "Un! I'm sure It'll be fine!"

Su: "Okay-desu..."

* * *

-translate-

Daijobu= Don't worry

Un= Yeah/Okay

* * *

Chapter 16  
Run Amu, run for you life.

Next day

16:00

Amu: "We have to be very silence 'cause dad don't may see me leaving the house"

Dia: "But doesn't they get worried if you just leave without telling it?"

Amu: "No i tolt mom yesterday"

They where almost outsite when...

Amu's dad: "Where ar you going!?"

Amu: "EH! UHM...UHM...!"

Amu's mom: "She's going to Tadase's house"

Amu's dad: "WHAT!?"

Amu's dad turned his back to Amu so he didn't see she where already gone.

Su: "Isn't it rude to just run away-desu?"

Amu: "Gomen Su but i don't want a endless discussion while i have to go to Tadase"

Miki: "We understand you"

at Tadase's

Tadase almost know it was Amu because of 2 reasons:

1 He ask her to come and no one else said he/she came to Tadase's house

2 He see her pink hair from miles away xD

Amu rang the bell and Tadase was already walking to the door.

Tadase: "Hi Amu-chan"

Amu: "pff...Hi Tadase-kun...pff... you finished your plan? pff..."

Ran: "Where sorry Amu had to run 'cause her father didn't let her go"

Amu looked angery at Ran.

Amu: "Ran!"

Ran: "Oops..."

Tadase laughed a little.

Tadase: "Yes i finished the plan let's go to my room then i can explain it"

Amu: "Un..."

at Tadase's room

Tadase: "This is the plan...but i don't know or you gonna like it..."

Amu: "Nande?"

Tadase: "Well...: One of us...and i guess that will be you...will infiltrate in Saaya's ...well i think it's a fanclub or something...?"

Amu: "I guess it is... But she doesn't even want me in her area or i do what she say or not!"

Tadase: "That's why you have to go undercover..."

Amu: "So you have to make a ONE plan and it's infiltrate something undercover?"

Tadase laughed.

Tadase: "Gomen nasai"

Amu: "But...Carry on"

Tadase: "It's not really fine if you're absent in the lesson so you have to do like you're sick"

Amu: "No problem...my mother is already worried that i'm sick if i cough..."

Tadase: "And you can't just do as if you're a new sudent and just walk into the school so..it don't really suit a Guardian... but we have to hack the school computer and set in it that there come a transfer student for a day"

Amu: "But then they must know from which school she...i come"

Tadase: "We just set in it that you get home lessons"

Amu: "But... i can't hack computers... can you hack computers?"

Tadase: "No, but we know someone who can"

Amu: "Who?"

Tadase grabbed his phone and searched in his contactlist, after searching for some seconds he called someone.

?: "Hello with ... (I'm not going to say his/her name you'll find it out soon xD) who is this?"

Tadase: "With Tadase can you do something for me?"

?: "Sure"

Amu (whispering): "Who's that?"

?: "What can i do for you?"

Tadase: "It's not really fun business but you have to hack the school computer...and we have a reason: someone who looked character transformed apeared "

Miki (whispering): "Well if he tell it's about charas it must be someone have a, or can see a chara..."

?: "I'll try but you have to tell me what i have to set in it"

Tadase: "Tell me when you're in the mail from school"

?: "Okay i call you back when i'm done"

Tadase canceled the call.

Amu: "Who was that?"

Tadase: "Sanjou-kun"

Amu: "Kairi? Then i know why he's the one can hack a computer: he was the Guardian who rule all the mail and... other computer stuff"

They had to wait a second so Tadase carry on telling the plan.

Tadase: "When you're with Saaya you have to look for...well things tell something about her plan or whatever she try to do, like when you have the chance you can look in her bag"

Amu: "Un"

Not a minute they where talking when Kairi called back.

This time Tadase set him on the speekers so Amu can hear it too

Kairi: "I'm done with the computer"

Amu: "Wow have you trained on hacking comuters or something you we're not a minute busy!"

Kairi: "Joker!?"

Tadase: "Amu helps me with the plan"

Kairi: "Know the other Guardians from this too?"

He sounded a little jealous because if only Amu is in Tadase's house he knew they're a couple...

Tadase: "No, we didn't tell them"

Kairi's head was so red (not from blushing but from anger) that it looked like it would explode.

Kairi: "Oh...But what do you want in the mail?"

Tadase: "There come a transfer student for a day and thats tomorow"

Kairi: "What's her name...and why is that about charas?"

Tadase: "Uhm...whe have to spy someone on the school so Amu go undercover to find it out...Amu did you think about a name?"

Amu: "Uh? No i didn't and i don't really care so you can choose a name if you want"

Ran: "Flora!"

Amu: "Okay..."

Amu (thinking): Why...?

Kairi: "That was Ran who said that right?"

Ran: "Yup!"

Kairi: "Okay Flora...and lastname?"

Su: "Summer-desu"

Amu (thinking): WHY DOES THEY WANT THAT NAME!? It look like they had thinking of this even before Kairi asked this..."

Kairi: "Flora Summer and from which school?"

Tadase: "Can you set in it that she had home-lessons?"

Kairi: "Hai and in which class you want to be Amu?"

Amu: "Star class 6... so i don't miss Any of the lessons too..."

Kairi: "Okay"

Kairi: "Was that everything?"

Tadase: "Hai"

Kairi: "Okay then it's finished, goodbye"

Amu, Tadase: "Bye"

Kairi canceled the call.

Amu: "So what now?"

Tadase: "Now we need something to make like someone else"

Amu: "Like a hairpiece?"

Tadase: "Un and you'll wear a uniform Anyway...but you have to wear it normal..."

Amu: "No problem it's not like i hate it but i like it more like i wear it..."

Tadase: "But do you have a hairpiece?"

Amu: "Uhm...Ami have one from carnival it's blonde princess hair but if i comb it i can get it normal..."

Tadase: "Okay"

Amu: "But i don't know it for sure so could you wait some minutes? Then i can search for it"

Tadase: "Sure"

Amu get home and search in Ami's room for the hairpiece and when found it she hide it somewhere in her room and get back to Tadase's

Amu: "Tomorow gonna be the hardest day of my life: act like i'm a fan of Saaya..."

Miki: "I hope you surfive it..."

Ran: "ONE PROBLEM! You're not in your room but you act like you ar sick but what if your mom or dad come in your room!?"

Dia: "Ehm... leave that to me..."

Tadase: "But your voice isn't like Amu's and people without charas can't hear you at all"

On that moment Tadase's mom came to ask how homework was going.

Tadase's mom (outsite the door): "How is homework going Tadase?"

Dia (with Tadase's voice): "Where almost done!"

Tadase's mom: "Okay"

Tadase: "D-Did you just...?"

Dia: "Hihihi I can do every voice i know"

Dia smiled a bit prout.

Amu: "I didn't knew you could do this..."

Dia: "I didn't knew it too, but i knew it since Tuesday"

Ran, Miki, Su, Amu: "WHY YOU DIDN'T TOLT US!?"

Tadase laughed at them and Amu looked at the ground but she knew Tadase find it cute...He find everything about Amu cute.

Amu: "But what now?"

Tadase: "Well..."

He was thinking about Dumpty Key but then suddely thought about the letter was insite the case too, he knew that if he would open it to show Amu Dumpy Key she see the letter and ask who wrote it and what he wrote...

Tadase: "Uhm you have to do another voice too, Saaya don't like you but she'll remember your voice right?"

Amu: "Un..."

Amu tried some times to make her voice unrecognizable (she just said 'I'm Flora Summer') and after trying 4 times she found a good voice.

Tadase: "Then ar you ready for Monday?"

Amu (the voice she maked): "Yes i am and i gonna do my best!"

Tadase: "Hahaha alright"

Amu looked a little embarresed at the ground because he laugh, she expected that Tadase gonna laugh but still...and then she though about somthing make her even more embarresed...

Tadase: "Something wrong? I didn't want to make you feel embaressed!"

Amu: "No you didn't but... i just thought about how mAny times i did stupit things in frond of you...most time i where character changed but stil..."

Tadase grabbed Amu's hand.

Tadase: "You call it stupit but i call it cute and you know how i do if i character change..."

Kiseki: "What's wrong with be like a king!?"

Miki: "Nothing but he isn't like a king, but like a brainless might-maniac"

Tadase: "Actually that's right"

Amu: "Hihihihi"

* * *

Chapter 17  
Time to try it out...

Monday (i skip Sunday)

Amu: "Okay there we go..."

She walked -as sick like as posible- to her mom.

Amu's mom: "What's wrong dear? Ar you sick!?"

Amu: "I guess *Cough*"

Amu's mom: "Oh no! I call your sensei that you're sick but i can't stay here i got to go to my work"

Amu: "Isn't... *Cough* Isn't a problem..."

Amu's mom: "Okay..."

She called Nikaidou and she get to her work.

Amu: "Okay!"

Amu did the hairpiece on and did (FOR THE FIRST TIME IN HET LIFE) her uniform normal on (BY HERSELF).

Amu (Flora voice): "I'm Flora Summer"

Ran: "YOU'RE READY AMU-CHAN!"

Flora (I call her Flora when she have Flora-voice and Amu if she has her normal voice): "Dia i'm counting on you!"

Dia: "Un!"

Amu (thinking): Wow...since i have Ran, Miki and Su i never been somewhere without them and also never since Dia is here...

at school

Flora walked to Nikaidou to tell him she was the transfer student.

Flora: "Hello i'm the transfer student for a day; Summer Flora" (you know they do their lastname first in Japan...But her name is really funny like this xD)

Nikaidou: "Okay. *bla bla bla I'm saying things that aren't important* and you can visit the Royal Garden at once if you need to"

after all the others where in the class

Nikaidou: "We have a transfer student for a day here"

Flora: "Hi i'm Flora Summer!"

Nikaidou: "You can sit on the table there"

He pointed at Amu's table.

Flora: "Okay!"

Rima looked at Flora.

Rima: "You smile far to much."

Flora: "You're so cute!"

Rima looked really annoyed at her but Flora was still smiling.

Tadase (thinking): Wow she can really act...different...

Lunch break

Flora walked to Saaya who was planning to go outsite.

Flora: "Matte!"

Saaya: "Ar you talking to...me?"

Flora: "Y-You ar Yamabuki Saaya right?"

Saaya: "Yes...?"

Flora: "Wow you look even cooler than they tolt me!" (BWAHAHA AMU HATE TO DO THIS xD)

Saaya: "Arigato ar you a fan?"

Flora: "Un!"

On that moment Saaya's 'minions' came in the classroom.

Minion 1 (I FORGOT ALL THEIR NAMES): Yamabuki Saaya-san who is that?"

Saaya: "A fan"

Flora: "Hi i'm Summer Flora!"

They looked at Flora and then they say...

All the minions: "You may join our club!"

Flora: "Yay!" (from insite she hated to do this)

Saaya: "Your first mission is bring me a cup tea, I'll be outsite"

Flora: "On it!"

She walked to the kitchen (where the Guardians get the tea too).

Amu: "Mission? Is this really a mission? She's talking like it's dangerous..."

She walked to Saaya.

Flora: "Here is the tea"

Saaya sipped some of the tea.

Saaya: "This is far to bitter! Do a...no a half sugar cube in it!"

Flora: "GOMEN!"

She walked back to the kitchen. She tried to cut a sugar cube in two halves 5 times but it failed.

Amu: "WHY A HALF!? Jeez she got problems...If only Su was here..."

Tadase was on his way to the Royal Garden when he saw Amu and walked in the kitchen.

Tadase: "Hi A-...Flora-chan"

Flora: "Hi Tadase-kun...i have to cut a sugar cube in two halves for the queen outsite..."

Tadase: "Let me help"

He went behind Flora and take her hands to cut the sugar cube in two perfect halves (so he acually hugged her :D)

Flora: "A-Arigato Tadase-kun"

Tadase: "I go to the Royal Garden now bye"

Flora: "Bye"

But when Tadase opened the door he saw the last one he wanted to know this...

Yaya: "AMU IS SICK FOR ONE DAY, ONE DAY!"

Tadase: "Y-Yuiki-san i can explain!"

Yaya: "NO YOU CAN'T!"

She ran to the Royal Garden and tell it all to the other Guardians.

Rikka: "WHAT!?"

Tadase finaly apeared in the Royal Garden and Anyone was staring angery at him (ecxept Hikaru).

Tadase: "Nani?"

Yaya, Rima, Nagihiko, Rikka: "SHE IS SICK FOR ONE DAY!"

Tadase: "Yuiki-san i tolt you i wanted to explain it!"

But then Yaya and Rikka (the two who intressed this the most) grabbed his arms and threw him out of the Royal Garden.

Yaya, Rikka: "You're banned from the Royal Garden!"

Tadase: "B-But i'm still King's chair!"

Rikka: "Doesn't care!"

And they closed the door.

Kiseki: "What just happened?"

Tadase: "I acually don't know...But Amu is going to be angery at me..."

But still he had to tell Amu...But someone was before him.

TRING TRING! (her phone rang)

Flora: "Oh sumimasen, i'll be right back"

Flora ran to an open place.

Saaya: "Why we can't just hear who's calling her?"

Saaya folowed Flora and hide behind a tree.

Amu: "Er-em"

She picked up her phone and saw it was Yaya

Amu: "Hello with Hinamori Amu *Cough*"

Yaya: "AMU-CHI SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAPPENED!"

Amu: "Please Yaya don't scream *Cough*"

Yaya: "Gomen but something terrible happened!"

Saaya: "What the...!?"

Amu: "What is it?"

Yaya: "There is a transfer student for a day in your class..."

Amu: "A-And what's the problem?"

Yaya: "She had to cut something in the kitchen and it looked like she failed 'cause...Tadase had to help her..."

Amu: "*Cough* W-W-What's the problem!?"

Yaya: "He didn't just did it for her...but he went behind her and take her hands to cut -"

Amu canceled the call.

Nagihiko: "And?"

Yaya: "She hung up..."

Rima: "Well it's not the best thing to hear when she's sick for a day"

Hikaru: "Why is it such a big problem?"

Rikka: "BECAUSE AMU-SEMPAI IS OUR FRIEND! And Tadase is more than a friend for her..."

Meanwhile...

Amu: "No... I guess Tadase is angery at me now..."

Tadase was just not in time there.

Tadase: "Amu-chan!"

Saaya (whispering): "TADASE KNOW THIS!?"

Tadase, Amu: "Gomen!"

Tadase: "No it's my fault: if i didn't helped you this never happened!"

Amu: "No it's my fault if i just say no...and i'm the one had to do this, then i must keep it a secret too..."

Kiseki: "While you two ar discussing who's fault this is, four people hate you now Tadase"

Amu: "It was Yaya right...?"

Tadase: "Hai..."

Saaya sneeked to her minions and tolt it.

Minion 3: "What! Flora is Hinamori Amu!?"

Minion 4 (I guess she had four minions): "Stt! There she come!"

Minion 2: "Yamabuki Saaya-san ar you going to obelize her now?"

Saaya: "No, not already..."

Flora: "Heeey I'm back!"

And the schoolbell ring.

Flora: "Oh and now i have to go... hihihi!"

She laughed about almost everything and if she isn't laughing she's smiling her head off...totally not like Amu usually is, but it's for the plan.

Chapter 18  
Obelized...

Second lunch break-outsite school

Flora go to Tadase to fix what happened but then...

Saaya: "Where ar you going...Hinamori Amu?"

Flora: "N-Nani?"

Minion 1: "If you go away only 'cause someone called you means that it's something we don't may hear"

Flora: "W-What ar you talking about!?"

Saaya: "GIVE UP! We know it's you Hinamori Amu!"

Amu: "Fine. But tell who you want, no one will believe you"

Minion 2: "I guess she's right..."

Saaya: "Oh i'm not gonna tell Anyone...I hear you had enough problems already...bye"

They got away and without thinking about this Flora ran to Tadase 'cause she had to tell it him and they go to the Royal Garden. When she found him...

Flora: "Tadase-kun!"

Tadase: "Hi"

Flora: "Ehm...Saaya heared it when Yaya called me..."

Tadase: "Oh...well did you find something?"

Flora: "No...Gomen..."

Tadase: "Doesn't care...We've got a bigger problem now..."

Flora: "Un..."

They ran to the Royal Garden. But when they where there the problem only grown bigger... Flora fell and Tadase was in time to take her hand...but accidently hugged her...and they saw Yaya and Rikka staying behind the door (while they looking really angery).

Yaya: "WHAT AR 'YOU' DOING HERE!?"

Flora: "I remembered something Nikaidou-sensei said: All new students may bring atleast one visit to the Royal Garden"

Yaya: "FINE"

They walk to the table.

Flora: "I guess there was a little misunderstanding..."

Yaya: "LITTLE MISUNDERSTANDING!?"

Rikka: "YOU WHERE FLIRTING WITH TADASE; WHO IS WITH AMU-SEMPAI"

Flora: "But where actually the same person *smiling head off*"

Rima: "What?"

She did her uniform how she usually wear it and did the hipiece off.

Amu: "So do you believe my now?"

Rima, Nagihiko and Rikka where looking really suprised but Yaya wasn't suprised at all but because of a differend reason...

Yaya: "No i don't believe you."

Amu: "What...!?

Yaya: "And there is just ONE thing how you make me believe..."

She whispered something in Amu's ear.

Amu: "NO!"

Yaya: "Then 'Hinamori Amu' is banned from the Royal Garden too"

Amu: "WHAT!?"

Yaya: "Do it or not."

Amu: "...Ehm..."

Amu (thinking): Jeez Yaya got some serious problems...

She walked to the door again and talked to Tadase for a while and both walked to the table but stay down stairs (the others could still see 'it'). Amu was only looking at Tadase...but he kissed her fast and they walked away, hoping no one would say Anything...Buuuuuuuuuuuut...

Yaya: "Amu-chi?"

Amu: "W-What...?"

Amu didn't look at Yaya 'cause she where to embarresed.

Yaya: "I already believed you when you where still wearing that hairpiece i only wanted to see you kiss"

Amu: "Yaya..."

Yaya: "Hm?"

She turned to her and Yaya saw she was almost crying.

Yaya: "Eh..."

Amu did the hairpiece on and her uniform properly and ran away, Tadase folowed her.

Yaya: "What have i done...?"

* * *

Chapter 19  
Yaya's pain

after school

Yaya: "Amu-chi i'm sorry..."

Amu: "No I'M sorry... that i trusted you and forgave you last time..."

Yaya: "But it was just a joke..."

Amu: "DON'T YOU HAVE A HEART!?"

Yaya: "Eh!?"

Amu ran to her home and completed to get in her room without Anyone saw her and fall crying on her bed.

Su: "Amu-chan what happened-desu?"

Amu: "*sob* Yaya...*sob* she went much to far this time...*sob*"

Dia: "What did she?"

Amu tolt her charas what happened today.

Ran: "THAT'S SO MEAN!"

Amu: "Sometimes...i wish a day when Yaya don't do this..."

meanwhile at Yaya's room

Yaya: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AMU-CHI MUST HATE ME NOW!"

Pepe: "Yaya-chan cheer up tomorow you can say sorry-dechu"

Yaya: "BUT SHE SAY IT WAS A MISTAKE TO FORGIVE ME LAST TIME!"

Pepe: "Yaya-chan-dechu...But she is your friend i know she won't stay angery"

Yaya: "AMU-CHI HATE ME! A-And she'll hate me forever..."

Pepe turned in her egg and something went in Yaya's room...or acually someone...

Gorgeous Masquerade: "You look unhappy..."

Yaya: "Amu-chi hate me..."

Yaya can't say Anything else Anymore.

Gorgeous Masquerade: "Then let Anyone hate eachother, then they feel your pain"

There apear a X on Pepe's egg and Yaya's eyes turned dark...(like always happen to the owner when his heart egg turn into a beta-tama)

X-Yaya: "Amu-chi hate me..."

Gorgeous Masquerade (with a snooty accent): "Then let your pain and anger escape!"

X-Yaya jumped out her room and ran to a park.

Amu's room

Miki: "Amu-chan"

Amu: "*sop* Beta-tama?"

Ran: "No...it doesn't feel like a beta-tama nor beta-chara..."

Amu: "*sop* We still have to look!"

They fly (Ran's character change) to the park where Yaya was and landed in bystreet.

X-Yaya: "Friends...IF MY FRIEND HATE ME YOUR FRIEND TOO!"

She make a deep black fog and everyone in the park did angery to each other.

Someone: "Leave me alone!"

Someone: "Can you stop talking your anoying!"

Someone: "Couldn't you just disappear!?"

Amu: "W-What's going on here...?"

On that moment Tadase and Rima came to the park (Kiseki and Kusukusu had feeled X-Yaya too).

Rima: "Amu!"

X-Yaya: "Amu...-chi...?"

Amu: "Yaya!?"

X-Yaya: "Amu-chi hate me..."

Amu: "N-Nani!?"

X-Yaya: "AMU-CHI HATE ME!"

Yaya maked a black storm around them.

Tadase: "Holy Crown!"

But the storm hit Rima.

Rima: "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

Tadase: "Mashiro-san..."

Rima: "CAN YOU STOP CALLING EVERYONE ON THEIR LASTNAME!?"

Tadase: "Uh..."

Amu: "Rima! Stop it!"

Rima: "YOUR NOT MY BOSS!"

Amu: "Rima..."

Kusukusu did a funnyface.

Kusukusu: "Miru, miru: Funnyface!"

Rima: "...Ha...hahahahaha!" (She character changed)

Amu: "Nice Kusukusu!"

X-Yaya: "STOP DOING FRIENDLY!"

She attacked them again but this time no one is hitted.

Amu: "Watashi no kokoro:

Tadase: "Watachi no kokoro:

Rima: "Watachi no kokoro:

Amu, Tadase, Rima: "Anrokku!"

Amu: "Charanani: Clover farmgirl!"

Tadase: "Charanani: Platinum Royal!"

Rima: "Charanani: Clown Drop!"

X-Yaya: "AMU-CHI HATE ME!"

Amu: "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

X-Yaya wanted to attack them again but...

Rima: "Tightrope danser!"

Rima wrap X-Yaya so she can't move.

X-Yaya: "Amu-chi hate me...?"

Amu: "NO!... I just...want a day that you aren't joking about...us..."

X-Yaya: "Amu-chi..."

Amu: "You can be pretty anoying you know...? But i got used to run after you and -you can call me crazy- but sometimes i enjoy it 'cause i can laugh on whatever you said but...not about this..."

Tadase: "Amu is right...I don't care it once in a while...Then it could be funny though we're sometimes embarresed"

Yaya: "A-Amu-chi, Tadase..."

Amu: "Negative heart lock on! Open heart!"

Yaya's heart egg turned normal and Pepe came out again.

Yaya: "AMU-CHI!"

She hugged Amu.

Yaya: "Amu-chi i promise i NEVER say 'lovey-dovey' again!"

Amu: "Acually... i also get used to that..."

She winked at Yaya.

Anyone get home, Rima at her own but Yaya, Tadase and Amu with each other, Rima was maybe a bit afread that Tadase would be angery or sad 'cause of what she said.

Tadase: "Yuiki-san how did the X acually appeared?"

Yaya: "Ehm...can't remeber..."

Amu: "As long as it's gone i'm happy"

After Yaya get home...

Amu: "It's all my fault..."

Tadase grabbed Amu's hand.

Tadase: "It's no one's fault, as you say youself: As long as it's gone you're happy"

Tadase get to his home too and Amu get home, this time just through the door 'cause it was just...

Amu (who was looking at her watch): "IT'S 6 O' CLOCK!?"

Miki: "Amu-chan...RUN!"

She ran home but as her charas thought: her mom and dad where waiting for her at the door...

Amu's mom: "I was so worried!"

She hugged Amu but her father wasn't worried 'cause he thought...

Amu's dad: "You where with Tadase again right!?"

Amu: "Ehm...H-Hai"

Amu's mom: "Next time you say it before you go...and come home at 5 o' clock is also pretty good..."

Amu: "Gomen nasai..."

Amu's dad: "Just come sit on the table, we're already done with the diner"

Amu: "Un"

-translate-

Beta-tama= X-egg

Beta-chara= X-chara(cter)

Miru= Look

Watashi no kokoro Anrokku= My heart Unlock

Charanani= Character transform

Gomen nasai= I'm so sorry

Un= Okay/Yeah

* * *

Chapter 20  
Kairi's anger

Tuesday

Ran: "Amu-chan you're not late today"

Amu: "No i couldn't sleep so first i looked on the open chat from my phone (all Guardians ar in it) 'cause Yaya don't really sleep too... and then i've been playing games on it..."

Miki: "Then you'll be really tired now right?"

Amu: "No... not really... I hope Yaya learned something..."

Amu and her charas went to school and on their way they saw Tadase.

Tadase: "Amu-chan!"

Amu: "Hi!"

Tadase: "Shall we walk to school together?"

Amu: "Un!"

They walked to school and it was just a normal day... well it's not normal that Yaya didn't said Anything about Tadase or Amu doing lovey-dovey to each other (not that they wanted she did that).

after school

Tadase walked home without Amu (she promised her mom and dad she would go home straight away) when...

TRING TRING!

Tadase's phone rang.

Tadase: "With Hotori Tadase who is this?"

Kairi: "With Kairi, i wanted to ask or i can come to your house to talk about yesterday"

Tadase: "Un"

Kairi: "See you then"

He hang up.

at Tadase's

RING!

The bell rang.

Tadase: "I'm comming"

Kairi: "Hi"

Tadase: "Hi"

Kairi came in.

Kairi: "How was the plan going?"

Tadase: "Good...till..."

Kairi: "Hm?"

Tadase: "Yaya thought i was doing...lovely to Flora but they didn't knew Flora was Amu...so she tolt it the others...when Flora let them see she was Amu Yaya didn't believed it and t-then..."

He looked with a whole red face at the ground and Kairi knew what happened. And he was very, VERY jealous...

Kairi: "I confessed first!"

Tadase: "Wha-?"

Kiseki: "TADASE YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LOSE THIS DISCUSSION!"

Kiseki didn't even knew where it was going about...but it didn't really intressed him at all.

Tadase (character changed): "Acually i confess first; i tolt her i liked Amulet Heart but acually i liked her"

Kairi: "But she didn't knew that!"

Tadase: "BUT AFTER ALL SHE LIKED ME!"

Meanwhile by Amu who was on her way to Tadase...

Ran: "Why ar you going to Tadase?"

Amu: "We can talk about yesterday or...maybe a new plan?"

Miki: "You just wanna see him right?"

Amu: "Shizukana!"

She rang the bell but the boys didn't hear it so Musashi opened the door.

Amu: "Musashi? Is Kairi here?"

Musashi: "You can see yourself..."

He opened the door some more so Amu could see the boys looking angery at each other.

Amu: "What's happening here?"

Miki: "It seems like there fighting..."

Musashi: "They're fighting for you"

Amu: "W-WHAT!?"

Ran: "Fine... only Ikuto here and we where complete..."

Tadase (whose character change has stopped): "W-Why...!?"

Amu: "E-EH!?"

She was confused and shocked at the same time so she did what seemed the best to do...hug Tadase. When she let him go...

Amu: "Gomen...i...i just was confused...'CAUSE RAN TALKED OVER HER MOUTH!"

Tadase looked at the ground.

Tadase: "So it's true...?"

Amu: "N-NO I only like you, you and no one else!"

She didn't really heared what she said herself because those words wheren't really nice to Kairi...so he ran out the house.

Amu hold her hands for her mouth.

Amu: "Kairi..."

Meanwhile by Kairi...

Kairi: "How could i be that stupit...!?"

Musashi: "Kairi relax a bid..."

Kairi: "No...I failed..."

Musashi: "With what?"

Kairi: "I don't know...But whatever i thought about Amu...was...useless..."

Musashi turned back in his egg, Kairi didn't saw this but when he turned in bysteet...The 'something/someone' apeared...

Gorgeous Masquerade: "You look unhappy..."

Kairi: "Who ar you!?"

Gorgeous Masquerade: "I know how you're feeling..."

Kairi: "I don't even know you!"

Gorgeous Masquerade: "You feel... robbed from something you never had right...?"

Kairi: "U-Un..."

His eyes turned dark...

Gorgeous Masquerade: "Then let your pain and anger escape!"

Meanwhile by Amu and Tadase...

Amu: "Did you found him?"

Tadase: "No...where could he be...?"

On that moment they heared a loud crash but no one else heared it so it had to be...

X-Kairi: "You like him and you like her!"

He pointed at some people and directly they walked to the other one Kairi pointed at. After Amu and Tadase heared the crash they ran to where it came from...

Amu: "Kairi!"

X-Kairi: "Hm...?"

He pointed at Amu and then at someone else...That scared Tadase a bit because when Kairi do that he make her loving someone else. She fight to the dark fog around her to stop Kairi...and she defeated it.

X-Kairi: "INPOSSIBLE!"

Amu: "How did i...?"

Ran: "Amu-chan!"

Amu: "Watashi no kokoro:

Tadase: "Watashi no kokoro:

Amu, Tadase: "Anrokku!"

Amu: "Charanani: Heart Swimmer!"

Tadase: "Charanani: Platinum Royal!"

X-Kairi make a huge dark tornado.

Amu: "Heart Wave!" (A huge wave of hearts apear before her and smached down the tornado)

Amu: "Why ar you angery?"

X-Kairi: "I confessed first so i'm the one had to be with you..."

Amu: "So you rule my life!?"

X-Kairi: "Eh...No but why you make it worse for me!?"

He tried to attack them again.

Tadase: "Holy Crown!"

The shield broke and the black tornado almost hitted them both but Tadase went before Amu and protected her.

Amu: "Kairi i didn't want to hurt you...but sometime i do supit things...you know that too...and whenever i try to make it less stupit...like now i hurt someone else...I acually hope you'll find someone understand you and like you...and i'm sorry but that's not me..."

X-Kairi: "R-Really...?"

He looked at the ground.

Amu: "Negative heart: lock on! Open heart!"

He healed and fell on the ground.

Kairi: "What happened...?"

Amu looked at Tadase.

Amu: "Do you think it was her...?"

Tadase: "Pretty sure..."

They walked to Kairi and Tadase helped him to stand up.

Amu: "Ar you alright?"

Kairi: "Un...Hotori-kun i'm sorry i was angery at you"

Tadase: "It's fine"

Kairi: "I think i'll go home"

Amu: "Why you where acually here?"

Kairi: "I'm staying by my sister again"

Amu: "I go back home too, bye!"

Tadase, Kairi: "Bye"

Anyone get back to their home.

At Saaya's room

Gloria: "He failed as well"

Saaya: "Grr...That baby-like girl (Yaya) failed now he failed there almost no people left!"

Gloria: "Well i know 4 targets who will serve you like they always do..."

-translate-

Un= Okay/yeah

Shizukana= Silence

Gomen= Sorry

* * *

Chapter 21  
The end!?

Nothing acually happened in the other days (Wednesday, Thursday, Friday) till...

Saturday-at Tadase's

Kiseki: "Tadase where ar you going?"

Tadase: "I'm going to Amu she always come here so now i come to her"

Kiseki: "You and that girl..."

Tadase: "Don't you like Anyone?"

Kiseki: "Of course not!"

But on that moment...he suddenly thought about Miki... :3

Kiseki (thinking): Do i...like her!? (Miseki XD)

Tadase: "Ar you comming with me?"

Kiseki: "H-Hai!"

They where on their way to Amu when Gloria came and 'kipnapped' Kiseki...

Kiseki: "TADASE!"

Tadase: "Kiseki!?"

He ran to where he thought the scream where comming from, but he ended in a dead-end bystreet...but he was right; There he saw the chara with Kiseki.

Tadase: "Let him go!"

?: "Okay...we let him go but you're in charge..."

Tadase turned to the opening of the street that was blokked by...Yamabuki Saaya...

Tadase: "You!"

Saaya: "Of course! I knew why Amu was spying me! You wanted to know or i was Gorgeous Masquerade and you wanna know my plan..."

Tadase: "Why ar you doing this!?"

Saaya: "Because of you! You belong with me! Even though Amu write a whole song with 'that you belong with her' you belong WITH ME!"

Tadase: "I would never like you. I like...no...i love Amu"

Saaya: "Okay...This was the easy way... now the difficult way! Watashi no kokoro: Anrokku!"

Gloria threw Kiseki in the air and flew to Saaya.

Saaya: "Charanani: Gorgeous Masquerade!"

With the speed of a lightning she grabbed Tadase to a HUGE tower and wrap him with a rope.

Tadase: "Amu gonna defeat you again!"

Saaya: "Hahaha! She don't know i have you here!"

Gloria: "But..."

Saaya: "Gloria not now!"

Gloria thought about the first time they met...she tolt Saaya you always be polite and really comment her...now Saaya comment her...

Meanwhile Kiseki flew as fast as he can to Amu's house...good for him Amu was doing homework at her room (not good for her he have to interrupt her...not that homework is more important than Tadase)

Kiseki: "AMU, AMU OPEN THE WINDOW!"

Amu: "Kiseki?"

She opened the window and tolt her what happened.

Amu: "Where did she brought him!?"

Kiseki: "I don't know..."

Amu: "We have to find him!"

And back to Saaya...

Tadase: "You can't let me stay here forever!"

Saaya: "Of course not! Acually...that's up to YOU; if you don't want to die by hunger you have to dump Amu..."

Tadase: "Never!"

Saaya (thinking): Acually...If i defeat Amu he have to like me!

(stupit idea right...)

Saaya: "Tadase give me your phone i gonna call Amu!"

Tadase: "I would never bring her in danger!"

But if he won't give it she take it (with the speed of lightning AGAIN).

Saaya: "Look what i have here?"

Tadase (thinking): How could she be that fast!?

Saaya looked in his contact list...and of course...

Saaya: "Hahahaha! Amu if the first in you contact list!?" XD

Tadase was a bit embarressed. Saaya called Amu.

Amu: "Tadase...!?"

Saaya: "Guess again..."

Amu: "Saaya!? Where is Tadase!?"

Saaya: "Acually i like you to tell but it's a lot more amusing to give you a puzzle: Here we have the view over a lot of the city...Bye bye"

She hung up.

Amu: "A view over a lot of the city...then it have to be tall or huge..."

Ran: "NO TIME TO LOSE! CHARACTER CHANGE: HOP, STEP, JUMP!"

She shoot up in the air (trough the open window) and started searching for Tadase in pairs: Ran and Su, Amu and Dia and Miki and Kiseki. Miki would be very happy she was with Kiseki but didn't even thought about it: find Tadase was more important than that.

Dia: "It would be a lot easyer if Kiseki was still with Tadase then we could just feel the presence of a shugo chara..."

Amu: "Un...wait a second! Saaya must have a chara too!"

Dia: "You're right Last time we saw her she was character transformed so she must have a shugo chara!"

After all the shugo charas -and Amu- where together they tried to feel Saaya's shugo chara but it was difficult because they never saw her except Kiseki.

Ran: "I-I...*SIGH* i can't feel her..."

Su: "I also can't feel her-desu..."

But Kiseki was still trying the hard he did from when they start.

Amu: "Kiseki...We'll find him i promise it..."

And then Kiseki suddely pointed at a direction.

Kiseki: "I think it's that way!"

Miki: "Did you felt Saaya's shugo chara?"

Kiseki: "I think so..."

Ran: "WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!? LET'S GOOO!"

Amu: "Un!"

They fly to the direction Kiseki thought Tadase was. And when Kiseki knew it for sure, thay landed before a HUGE tower...

-translate-

Hai= Yes

Un= Okay/Yeah

* * *

Chapter 22  
Found him, now liberate him

Amu: "So they're here?"

Dia: "They had a view over a lot of the city..."

Amu: "Ikimashou!"

Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Kiseki: "Un!"

They get insite the tower and get to the second floor where Saaya's X-minions where waiting for them.

Miki: "Amu this was where the four egg's where talking about! This is 'the real'!"

Amu: "But...i tolt to them...i can't do this at my own..."

X-minion 1: "USELESS!"

Ran: "AMU-CHAN WATCH OUT!"

The dark storm attacked Amu, but she avoid it.

Dia: "But Amu you aren't alone we ar here! Ran, Miki, Su, Kiseki and me! And Tadase beieve in you the only one who have to believe now is you"

Amu: "I...believe in myself...I believe in myself! Watashi no kokoro: Anrokku!"

Amu, Dia: "Charanani: Diamond Fairy!"

X-minion 2: "USELESS!"

And again they make a dark storm that tried to attack Amu.

Amu: "Starlight Cut!" (She make a line on the floor with the rod and a star-gold radiate, with a lot of stars insite it, came out the floor and formed a shield)

X-minions: "ARG!"

Amu saw the two girls insite a big black 'blob' with a X on it.

Amu: "How cruel is Saaya...!? CAN YOU HEAR ME!?"

They didn't answer.

Kiseki: "I think NOT"

Amu: "I DON'T NEED YOUR LOGIC!"

Dia: "Amu-chan they can't hear it but their hearts can"

Amu: "Un...Why ar you still with Saaya!?"

X-minion 3 (her heart was talking so her mouth didn't move): "She's our friend..."

Amu: "If Saaya is really your friend...Why does she put a X on your heart!?"

X-minion 4: "W-We don't know..."

Amu: "You're free to do whatever you like to! Saaya can't say what you have to do and what not! Negative heart; lock on! Open heart!"

The beta-blob arount them disappeared and the girls flew off to where they where

Amu ran to the top floor.

Saaya: "Hm? You really find me?"

Amu: "How cruel could you be to put a X on your friends hearts!?"

Saaya: "Witch friends? you mean my slaves?"

Amu: "No i mean the persons who do their best to make you happy...and get not even a 'thank you'"

Saaya: "I GET ENOUGH OF YOU!"

Saaya started to shine pink and make the whole room pink...While Amu was liberate Tadase. Saaya attacked them and Diamond Fairy stopped so they where defenseless. And they fall on the ground.

Amu: "Is there nothing to stop you!?"

Saaya: "Yes there is something...If you make it out i'll let both of you go"

Amu: "...I-I can't...i-i'm rader d-die with him...t-then alive without him...!"

Tadase was shocked but really happy too that Amu said this and he grabbed Amu's hand.

Saaya: "THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!"

She make a bigger beam then Gorgeous beam (but it still looked the same) and her mask formed a X. She attacked them but they weren't hit...'cause a big gold shield...comming from their hands.

X-Saaya: "How the...!?"

Amu looked at Tadase and she saw Dumpty Key and that it was shining and Humpty Lock also shined.

Amu: "Dumpty Key...?"

Tadase: "Amu-chan"

Both stand up while Saaya was still reviving.

Amu: "Saaya..."

X-Saaya: "WHAT!?"

Amu: "Why you always act like you're perfect...?"

X-Saaya: "BECAUSE I AM!"

Amu: "No, no one is perfect... we only can be perfect together...friends can make you perfect..."

X-Saaya: "But i don't have friends...!"

Amu: "Acually you have those people you call 'slaves' try to be friends...So if you're nice to them the really can feel like there your friends"

X-Saaya: "Really...?"

Because of Saaya sadness the pink room was disintegrating.

Amu turned to Tadase and they tried to unlock Humpty Lock with Dumpty Key and a big circle came on the ground and a lot of wind came from it, but Saaya was still looking at the ground and Amu and Tadase where only focused at unlock Humpty Lock (and maybe a bit at each other).

The key and lock where shining very, VERY brightly now so they almost couldn't look Anymore but then they finally unlocked it. And the big circle turned around Saaya and the X on her mask get gold and broke; the only thing remained was gold dust that formed Gloria's egg. Saaya fall on the ground and couldn't stay up. And (to make it even worse) a big piece of the pink room fall on the ground and almost blokked the ONLY way out, but Tadase was just in time to holt it.

Tadase: "Amu-chan!"

Amu: "Un!"

She ran to Saaya was still on the ground and help her to stand up.

Saaya: "Amu...Why you're helping me?...I'm your enemy...'

Amu: "Ar you crazy? I can't let you stay here!"

They ran down the stairs and Tadase did too and let the piece fall.

Gloria (still in her egg): "Saaya..."

Saaya: "Gloria...why your still in your egg...?"

And this was acually the first time she saw there was a X on her egg.

Tadase: "A beta-tama...?"

Gloria: "I acually always been a beta-tama...but 'cause you believed you'll have your revange i still was normal...i tried my best to keep normal but when you said i had to shut my mouth...i remembered the first time we met...i tolt you to be polite...but now you tolt me what i had to do... so i stop doing my best to keep normal, but it seems you where completely controled by revenge...but Amu let you remember what's really important..."

Saaya: "Friends..."

Gloria: "Indeed... when i'll get back into your heart you forget everything happened since we've met but you have to remember: you have friends, and i think Amu is one of it"

Amu: "Of cource i am"

Tadase: "And i'm a friend too"

Saaya: "Arigato...and Tadase you'll... only be a friend"

Gloria turned back into Saaya's heart and Saaya fall asleep and flew to her room.

Amu: "So...it really is over now...?"

Tadase: "I guess it is..."

Ran, Miki, Su, Dia: "YAY[-desu]!

Tadase kissed Amu and of cource she get red. And Amu looked out a window and saw it was dark so it had to be 5 o' clock.

Amu: "Oh no! It's i think my mom is aready done with diner! And my dad's gonna kill me or you 'cause whenever i'm late he think it's your fault..."

Tadase: "You can eat at my house"

Amu: "Really? Okay i'll call my mom...

Hi mom is it okay if i eat at Tadase's?"

Amu's mom: "Alright dear"

(wow. if she had called her dad he would prabably kill Tadase...but he'd always do.)

Amu: "Arigato! Bye"

She hang up.

Amu: "My mom said it was alright"

Tadase and Amu walked to Tadase's house and after they're done they get to Tadase's room.

Amu: "How do you acually have Dumpty Key...? I thought Ikuto had it?"

Tadase: "Indeed..."

Tadase looked at the ground and then he opened the box where the letter from Ikuto was in...

Tadase: "Here...if you read it you'll know how i get it..."

He gave Amu the letter and she and her charas start to read it...

Amu: "With 'her' he mean me...right?"

Tadase: "Hai"

Amu: "It's great you have Dumpty Key now...then we can unlock Humpty Lock whenever we want right?"

She didn't wanted to carry on over the letter Anymore.

Tadase: "I guess not..."

He tried to unlock it again but the keyhole was smaller than last time so it failed.

Tadase: "See? It can only unlock when it have to"

Amu: "Oh..."

Together they walked to Amu's house and the only thing Amu did the rest of the day was laying on her bed thinking about what happened today till she had to sleep.

-translate-

Ikamashou= Let's go

Hai= Yes

Un= Okay/Yeah

Watashi no kokoro: Anrokku= My heart: Unlock

Charanani= Charactertransform

Arigato= Thanks

* * *

Chapter 23  
Something the Guardians mayn't know?

Monday

Amu: "I GONNA BE LATE!"

Ran: "Yes you gonna be late! But there is a way to be in time..."

Amu: "NO I'm not going to-"

Ran: "Character change: hop, step, jump!"

And as if she was crazy Amu run to school when she clashed to someone.

Amu: "Gomen..."

She looked to who she had clashed and saw Tadase.

Amu: "T-Tadase-kun i'm so sorry..."

Tadase: "Doesn't care"

Miki: "Since when you're late on school too?"

Tadase: "I'm not late and Amu isn't late too"

Amu: "Oh stupit! I forgot our new clock doesn't had the good time already..."

Ran: "BUT WAIT-A-SEC! THEN AMU ISN'T LATE!?"

Tadase: "Hahaha no she isn't"

He stand up and helped Amu standing up too.

Amu: "Arigato"

They walked to school together and school was boring but something stange happened when...

Nikaidou: "Okay, Hotori-kun, Himamori-san, Mashihiro-san could you please leave the class for a minute?"

Rima: "Why?"

Nikaidou: "It's just for a minute"

Rima: "That's not what i asked."

Amu: "Rima..."

She grabbed Rima by her arm and they get out of the class. But it get even more strange when they saw Nagihiko and a few classes after him Yaya going out of their class too.

Amu: "Nagihiko? You have to go out for the class too?"

Nagihiko: "Huh? Yes do you guys know why?"

Tadase: "No, but isn't it strange that particular we -the Guardians- have to go out the class?"

Yaya: "HAYHAY! YAYA HERE!"

She felt like they only wanted to ask Nagihiko about it.

Rima: "We know you're there but we don't care"

Amu: "Rima stop it!"

Rima: "No."

Amu: "*sigh* I guess what they're saying in there..."

She looked trough the window but heared nothing.

Yaya: "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! I WANNA KNOW WHAT THEY'RE SAYING IN THERE!"

Nagihiko: "Yaya if we mayn't hear it it's not the end of the world"

Yaya: "OF COURCE IT IS!"

Rima: "What if it is very important?"

Tadase: "If it was that important they wouldn't keep it a secret for us"

Rima: "But what if it's about us?"

Nagihiko: "Why whould they talk about us if we did nothing wrong?"

Rima: "Maybe we don't know that we did something wrong?"

Amu: "Rima could you please stop?"

Rima: "No. Why?"

Yaya: "RIMA STOP BEING ANOYING!"

Rima: "Why"

Amu: "Acually... this is kinda funny"

Rima: "See? Amu said i may carry on"

Amu: "I... didn't said that..."

Nikaidou came out the class and Amu, Tadase and Rima came in the class and a few seconds after them Yaya and Nagihiko get in their class too.

lunch break-Royal Garden

Amu, Tadase, Yaya, Rima and Nagihiko tolt Rikka and Hikaru that they had to leave the class and...

Rikka: "We had to leave the class too!"

Hikaru: "Isn't that strange...?"

Yaya: "Hey talking about strange: Amu-chi why you was as someone else Monday?"

Amu: "Uhm..."

Amu looked at Tadase and he nodded so Amu knew she could tell it.

Amu: "Acually...Ehm..."

Rima: "Nani?"

Amu: "Saaya...her heart egg became a beta-tama but she could charanani with it...and she attacked us..."

Rikka: "WHY!?"

Amu: "Ehm...n-not important...but that was -part of- the reason why Yaya's heart egg, so Pepe, became a beta-tama...and Kairi's too"

Yaya: "Class pres? When? Why?"

Amu: "T-That's not important too..."

Nagihiko: "Why you didn't tolt us?"

Tadase: "We didn't want to give you problems"

Rima: "Oh Amu is not the only one who can say something"

Rima was a bit angery at Tadase that only Amu had to tell this and he said nothing...or acually she just wanted to be annoying.

Nagihiko (who ignored what Rima said): "You know: not one of the Guardians is alone, so when there problems we'll be there for you"

Amu, Tadase: "Arigato..."

The rest of the day was just normal...

After school

Amu and Tadase where walking home together.

Amu: "Why...I didn't tolt the whole story...?"

Tadase: "I couldn't tell it too...so i'm sorry you had to tell it them..."

Amu: "No problem..."

Tadase: "I love you Amu-chan"

Amu: "I-I love you too..."

Ran, Miki, Su, Dia: "Oooooooooooh"

Kiseki: "Tadase..."

Next day

Amu was at school walking trough the hall with Tadase and saw a poster with 'schoolball' on it.

Tadase: "A schoolball?"

Amu: "Was that what they hide for us yesterday?"

Two girls heared them.

Girl 1: "Hey did you saw it?"

Girl 2: "Yeah there's a schoolball!"

Girl 1: "i guess when the teachers had to tell this..."

Miki: "There's your answer"

Dia: "But what was it then?"

Amu: "Hm..."

The bell rang and they get to the class.

lunch break

Amu and Tadase where on their way to the Royal Garden.

Amu: "Do you think it was inportant, what they where discussing without us?"

Tadase: "I guess it wasn't"

Kiseki: "Or WE wheren't inportant enough for it!"

Ran: "I think that's not it..."

Amu, Tadase, Miki, Su, Dia: "Hahahahaha"

They where laughing for a while and they finaly arived the Royal Garden.

Amu: "Huh? Yaya and Rima ar missing?"

Hikaru: "Yaya tolt us she would discover what they where saying yesterday and she get Rima with her"

Miki: "Pretty smart; without someone she'll make a mess out of it"

Amu: "I have the feeling that that still gonna happen..."

It was just a normal Royal Garden meeting nothing special happened and acually the whole day was normal except...

after school

The Guardians where outsite ready to go home when...

Yaya: "GUUUUUUUUYS!"

Nagihiko: "Found anything?"

Rima: "Not at all...why did I had to come with you again!?"

Yaya: "Ehm..."

Rima: "Fine why didn't you save me from her?"

Amu: "Save?"

Rima: "She ran anywhere around the school and when i asked why she said it was very useful...i didn't saw the useful point and after all i was right"

Yaya: "I never go with you again!"

Rima: "Arigato"

Yaya looked really angery at Rima but whatever she wanted to say Rima would say something back. The others (excapt Hikaru) laughed at the two and they get home, Amu and Tadase together of cource and the others alone.

Tadase: "Amu-chan?"

Amu: "Hm?"

Tadase: "About the schoolgala..."

Amu's heart started to beat because she almost knew what he wanted to say.

Tadase: "Do you...want to go together with me?"

Amu: "O-Of cource!"

Amu (thinking): Is he...ACUALLY ASKING ME TO BE HIS DATE AT THE SCHOOLGALA!?

Tadase: "I'm so glad you said yes!"

Amu (thinking): I'M GLAD YOU ASKED IT!

Amu smiled at Tadase while she tried to stop thinking supit things.

Tadase: "I'll see you tomorow!"

He walked to his house.

Su: "You're really happy right-desu?"

Amu: "Y-Yes. Very. Happy."

Dia: "Hihihi that's our Amu-chan"

Amu: "Why does it always look so easy for Tadase to talk about...stuff like this...?"

Ran: "Now you say it...you're right...!"

Dia: "Maybe the question is 'why isn't it easy for you?'"

Amu: "Ehm...i'm confuced enough for today!"

Ran, Miki, Su, Dia: "Hihihihihi"

next day

Amu's class had a lesson at an old and they where on their way back. Amu was cycling next to a friend but was really quiet. And Tadase was cycling next to Rima.

Amu (thinking): I still can't believe it's over...for almost 2 days now...What would Tadase acually think about that? And what about that schoolgala it was next week on Saturday right?...or was it on Thursday...!? ...ARG! My head is spinning! Man...how could i relax now...?

Dia: "Amu-chan just sing; let your radiance escape for a while then you'll feel relaxer"

Amu (thinking): How...? No don't think just sing like she said.

Amu started to croon Secret Princess.

And Tadase heared it. He looked at Amu (who feeled a lot better now) and he started staring at her. Rima saw it and sighed.

Rima (whispering): "Jeez..."

Tadase was looking the whole way back even though she stopped with singing a while back.

After school

Amu was on her way to her home.

Ran (who sat on Amu handlebar): "This is a lot faster than walking!"

Amu: "Then why ar you just sitting there?"

Ran: "I'm tired"

Amu: "But...BUT YOU DIDN'T DID AnyTHING!"

Ran: "Yes i did: looking at you is really tiresome"

Amu: "Shut. Up."

Rima saw Amu and tried to cycle next to her but it was not easy for her.

Rima: "Ar you...pff...fighting with your charas again?"

Amu: "No. Only with Ran"

She looked angery at Ran and get some slower for Rima.

Rima: "Amu can i ask you something?"

Amu: "Of cource"

Rima: "First i have to tell you: Tadase was looking at you almost the whole way back to school..."

Amu turned red.

Amu: "Eh?"

Rima: "And now the question -before your head explode-: Always when someone's in love...he would always say...that the other is beautyful...why?"

Amu: "That's a pretty good question...but there's no real answer for it: I only can say that it's not always like that sometime you want to say...'cause it's not always about the outsite so it's acually more true is you say someone really shine -or something like that- cause of cource someone can't really shine...atleast normal people can't...so it have to be the insite"

Rima: "Amu?"

Amu: "Hm?"

Rima: "You're really talking about love like you know what it is" ._.

Amu: "...Cause i know what it is...Why you acually wanted to know that?"

Rima: "Oh sometimes Tadaste staring at you like he's hypnotized"

Amu head turned red again and fast she turned to another street.

At Amu's

Amu: "Do you think Rima was right?"

Miki: "Acually she was"

Ran: "Tadase never said that to you right?"

Amu: "I don't care"

Miki: "Sure..."

Amu: "IT DOESN'T CARE ME!"

Miki: "Just kidding, just kidding!"

Ran: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Amu: "And what ar YOU laughing about?"

Ran: "Nothing!"

Amu falled on her bed.

Amu: "Pff..."

Dia: "Tired?"

Amu: "A little"

Amu checked the Guardian-chat room on her phone.

**Yaya!: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!**

**Amu: Yaya aren't that to much E's?**

**Yaya!: YOU NEVER HAVE ENOUGH! I thought you would know that... ;D**

**Amu: Ehm... i don't really get it but i know i've got to kill you.**

**Yaya!: Wow even i would get that i said this because you kissed Tadase is it that difficult? o_O**

**Rima: Yaya you know you just gave her the reason to kill you? ._.**

**Yaya!: No...did i?**

**Amu: Yes ._.**

Those where the massages from yesterday.

Amu: "Wow... We chat about strange things..."

She heared a beep comming from her phone.

**Rima: Amu why you didn't killed her?**

**Amu: Don't worry i'll kill her another time**

**Yaya!: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**Amu: Okay okay**

**Rima: :(**

**Amu: Rima i won't kill her.**

**Yaya: :P**

**Rima: But i still can kill her :)**

**Nagi: NO ONE GET KILLED!**

**Rima: Oh look he's here...then i'm out.**

**Rima logged off.**

**Amu logged off.**

Amu leaved the chat room when she saw Tadase came in because Yaya was still online and she'd be unbelievebaly embarresed if Yaya would tell Tadase what just happened...She'd still tell him but then atleast Amu wasn't there anymore.

Friday

Amu is nervous for the whole week.

Amu (thinking): Would he be nervous too? No i guess he never been nervous for something...or i never saw it...the schoolgala was tomorrow on half past seven right? Now i think about it...dad didn't knew i go to the schoolgala with Tadase right? Mom didn't tolt him that i'll go with Tadase right!?

RIIING!

School's out. And Amu and Tadase walked home together.

Tadase: "Amu-chan?"

Amu: "...Hm?"

Tadase: "How late can i pick you up tomorrow?"

Amu: "Ehm...10 minutes before half past seven would be okay...uhm ar we just gonna walk?"

Tadase: "If that's okay?"

Amu: "Of cource!"

Amu (thinking): I said 'of cource!' again right...?

Tadase: "Okay I'll see you tomorrow"

He walked to his house.

At Amu's room

Amu: "PFFF..."

Ran: "Aren't you going to search for an outfit for the schoolgala?"

Amu: "No... I don't even want to hear something about the schoolgala for the rest of the day..."

Miki: "You sound really irritated?"

Amu: "Because my head's spinning..."

Dia: "You're really nervous right?"

Amu: "Of cource i am...Know what's funny?"

Ran: "Nani?"

Amu: "For a really long time i've been waiting for something special to happen...but when Saaya hurted Tadase, Yaya, Kairi and her friends i wished that i NEVER had hoped for it...But now it's all over..."

Su: "That's true-desu"

Amu: "So maybe this was the special thing i had hoped for..."

-translate-

Gomen= Sorry

Daijobu= Don't worry

Arigato= Thank you

Nani=What

* * *

Chapter 24  
The best day of Amu's life

12.00

Miki: "Amu wouldn't it be time to search an outfit?"

Amu: "Pff...first i want to eat something, that outfit comes later..."

Ran: "I've got a bad feeling about this..."

And as Ran said this tuned out bad...'cause first Amu eated something...and then she had to make her homework done...and she had a lot of homework 'cause from all the things happened she totally forgot it.

17.30PM

Su: "Amu now you've done your homework you can search for an outfit right-desu?"

Amu: "No i can't mom is done with the diner"

18.10PM

Amu: "AAAAAH I TOTALLY FORGOT!"

She still had no outfit for the schoolgala so she threw everything she wouldn't wear over her back...and her charas tried to catch them.

Miki: "Amu-chan!"

Amu looked to the four charas where holding 4 outfits each: they hold 2 hangers in their hands and 2 hangers where almost falling from their feet. Amu grabbed the hangers and did them back.

Amu: "I have only 10 minutes to find something or Tadase have to wait for me, but i don't want him to wait...So PLEASE, PLEASE Miki help me!"

Miki started to draw something and when she was done she ribbed the paper off and make it big so Amu could see it.

Amu: "This is perfect!"

Miki: "Arigato...Drew, draw, drawn!"

Everything she drawed turned on Amu but she still wasn't done: her hair... But of cource Tadase wanted to be sure he'll not be late so he came on 18.15...

RING!

Amu's dad: "I'll go!"

Amu: "NO!"

But Amu's dad didn't even heared Amu and he opened the door and saw Tadase...(who was totally in white clothes)

Amu's dad: "Don't tell me..."

Tadase: "I-I guess i have to"

Amu's dad: "Amu isn't done jet."

Tadase: "I can wait"

Amu's dad: "It's not like you have a choice...and in the time you wait you can tell me why you like my daughter"

Tadase: "Ehm...that's a bit difficult..."

Acually they really know each other from insite because of their charas: if Amu hadn't a chara (or four) she never saw Tadase when he's character chanced...not that she acually wanted to...but let me say it some easyer: Amu would never saw Tadase's insite character.

Amu's dad: "THEN SAY IT EASY!"

Tadase: "Ehm...well...Since she's a Guardian i saw her happy, angery and sad...but even when she was sad she really shined...that's acually one of the reasons i like Amu"

Amu: "That's...really nice"

Meanwhile Amu was done

(she weared a white dress and a little siver jacked, silver shoes, a little tress in her hair with -of cource- silver crosses), stanted at the stairs and heared everything Tadase said. She walked to Tadase.

Amu: "Should we go?"

Tadase: "Un"

They walked out the door to school.

Amu: "What you just said about me...that was really nice...and sorry about my dad"

Tadase: "He's just worried about you"

Amu (thinking): He doesn't even care about my dad!

When they arrived anyone else was already there.

Rikka: "Look! Amu-sempai and Tadase ar there!"

Yaya: "Isn't it strange they came here on the same time?"

Nagihiko: "Hi!"

Amu: "Hey!"

Rima: "You're together here right?"

Amu was a bit shocked Rima didn't even said hi to them.

Amu: "Ehm..."

Rima: "I guess that's a 'yes'"

Amu was still shocked but she laughed a bit.

Nagihiko: "Rima i said it before: don't bully them"

It wasn't acually a gala it looked more like a party. (but of cource it was, the oldest kids there where 12-13 and Amu and Tadase was the only couple of the school) Amu didn't dance much because she wasn't good at dancing but she enjoyed to be with her friends. Hikaru stand next to Amu and did nothing too till Rikka talked his hand and twisted him... till he fell on the ground.

Hikaru: "Hahahahaha!" (Hikaru liked to get dizzy)

Rikka: "YES! I MAKED HIM LAUGH!"

Amu: "Haha!"

While the rest was laughing at the boy on the ground and the girl let the boy fall on the ground, Yaya's bffs came and brought Yaya to another place where tolt her there would be a king and queen of the schoolgala and that of cource that had to be Tadase and Amu. They tolt her too that she could tell anyone else except Amu and Tadase; then it would be even more shocking if they would be it. Yaya get back to the others and tolt like they said anyone except Amu and Tadase. Tadase asked Amu to be his date at the party and he didn't want that to be for nothing so he toke Amu's hand and twisted her some times.

Tadase: "See? You're not bad at dancing"

Amu blushed.

From now on everything was normal...till...

Dj: "I have to tell that this party is acually for the Guardians!"

He turnet a spotlight on the Guardians.

Dj: "They always orginize everything so now we did it for them!...

He turned the spotlight off.

Dj: "AND there is something we did without the teachers too..."

Nakaidou: "WHAT!?"

Dj: "'Cause we voted for a king and queen of the gala! And they ar:..."

Both Amu's and Tadase's heart started to beat because they knew...

Dj: "Hotori Tadase and Hinamori Amu!"

And now the spotlight was on only them. They had to came on the podium and the spot followed them. Amu really tried to look like it didn't care her but this was such a great moment for her...so now anyone saw her like she really was: a soft, nice girl with a lot of love for the boy standed next to her. Both get a crown on their head (acually Amu get a tiara).

Dj: "And a lot of people heared you sing at Hoshina Utau's concert, do you want to sing something now?"

Amu: "U-Un"

Tadase stepped off the podium and Amu chose a CD, she walked to the middle of the podium and the music started...

-song-

watch?v=_GEFHZ_wlxk

Dj: "And that was the last thing of the night! Bye!"

After the Guardians said bye to eachother they get home...Amu and Tadase together and this time Tadase wanted to walk the whole way to Amu's home. Amu was really tired so her head fell on Tadase's shoulder.

-translate-

Arigato= Thank you

Un= Okay/Yeah

* * *

Chapter 25  
Chiisana Hoshi

Amu: "Tadase-kun?"

Tadase: "Hm?"

Amu: "I've never heared you sing..."

Tadase: "B-But i'm really not as good as you!"

Amu: "Even if that would be true i still want to hear it"

Tadase smiled at Amu waited some seconds and then he started to sing.

-song-

Ignore the part when Tadase sound like he's character changed

It's usefull if you watch the English lyrics: it's really a sad story...

watch?v=7nZctYVq0vw

Amu: "W-Wow...And you say that it's not beter good than me?"

Tadase: "You think?"

Amu: "Un!"

Tadase: "I tolt you before: i wanted to be the king of my own world, my own small world, but i didn't tolt you..."

Amu: "N-Nani...?"

Tadase: "I didn't tolt you that i saw you appear in that world...and i want to protect all the people i care about and especially the girl i love..."

Tadase smiled at Amu. Amu's face turned red and her head was still on Tadase's shoulder and she didn't even wanted to get it off. When they arrived by Amu's house they stopped next to the wall between Amu's house and another.

Amu: "This was a great night"

Tadase: "It was even better because i was with you"

Amu's head turned red but she still smiled. Acually Tadase liked this moment even more than the schoolgala...so he kissed Amu and even longer than any time he kissed her, so Amu's head turned redder than any time he kissed her.

Tadase: "Good night Amu-chan"

Amu: "G-G-G-Good N-N-N-Night..."

Tadase waved at Amu and walked some farther into the street, Amu looked some seconds after him but then she turned to her house, Tadase stopped in the middle of the street and then he saw Amu stopped in the middle of the path to her house. She turned to Tadase and saw he had stopped too she blushed when they had eyecontact but then they waved at each other once again and Amu walked to her house and after Amu was gone he walked to his house.

Amu's mom: "Hi how was the schoolgala?"

Amu: "G-Great!"

She walked to the stairs but first she had to pass her dad...

Amu's dad: "Why is your head red!?"

Amu's mom saw Amu's head was red but didn't wanted to ask about it.

Amu: "W-Well...No reason."

She ran upstairs and got in her room.  
She get the tiara off her head and did her pyjamas on. She grabbed the tiara again.

Amu: "I have the perfect place for this..."

She placed the tiara next to a picture grabbed when Tadase toke Amu to an amusementpark: Tadase had grabbed Amu's hand and her head turned red (BUT WHEN SHE DOESN'T!?).

Tadase he did the same with the crown. (They had the same picture)

Back to Amu.

She and her charas where looking out the window to the stars and Amu was thinking at all the times Tadase kissed her (without the times it happened accidently or when Yaya forced them to):

at Easter's amusementpark on her cheek (Shugo chara! Party episode 25),

when he really kissed her for he first time (chapter 2),

when he kissed her on her forehead when the beta-monster-master trew her up in the air and he saved her from falling (chapter 8),

after they defeated the beta-monster-master (chapter 9),

when they finally defeated Saaya (chapter 22)

and this time.

Amu looked a bit shocked when she remembered how many times Tadase kissed her, but then she smiled.

Amu get into her bed.

Amu: "Goodnight"

Ran, Miki, Su. Dia: "Goodnight"

She looked to the picture again and then she closed her eyes and sleeped with a smile on her face.

-translate-

**Maybe i break the beautyful end now but i promised to do a translate after all the chapters and this is a chapter too :)**

Chiisana Hoshi (the name of this chapter and the name of the song)= Little star

**HAHAHAHAHA! ONLY FOR '**Chiisana Hoshi**' I BROKE THE BEAUTYFUL END! xD**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfiction if there are some spelling errors please tell me. It was pretty difficult to make the right character so i hope it's not OOC (out of character).**

**Second AN: Jeez...I readed MY OWN STORY again and now i really hate it! There's soooooooooooo unbelievebely much crap...-_-**  
**So in short: I hate myself because of writing this story though i'm not gonna delete this 'cause i'm lazy.**

**And I know the reason why Amu's charananis where different is dull, but I'm to lazy to change it.  
**

**Bye ;D**


End file.
